Copycat
by AmDragon001
Summary: A kid who can copy whatever move he sees is now the new brother of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the world of Earth-616... Might throw in Harry Potter when he's eleven but I hope that you find this interesting! Rated T
1. Chapter 1: A New Addition to the Family

_**Chapter 1: A new addition to the family**_

A giant rat in a red robe with a walking stick was moving through the sewers enjoying the peace and quiet but it quickly ended when he heard a thump nearby so he looked around the corner to see two humans beating on a four year old child with the words FOH on their backs.

"Hit the Mutie again!" One of them said happily and his friend happily obliged with the child crying out in pain.

The rat's eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of anyone doing that to a child so he came up behind them and tossed them around with his Ninjitsu not noticing that the kid was watching his moves intently.

Once the rat knocked them out he looked at the boy who backed away, "Please don't hurt me." He whispered painfully

The rat held out a hand, "Peace my child I will not hurt you." He said surprising the kid, "I am called Splinter. What is your name child?"

The kid still didn't trust Splinter, "… Wally."

"No last name?" Splinter asked in confusion.

"My parents disowned me." Wally said softly

Splinter was normally a cool headed person but to hear that a parent disowned their own child is unforgivable.

Then an idea struck him. It was a risky one but he couldn't in good conscience leave Wally by himself, "I can offer you a home Wally."

As Splinter said that, Wally looked at him with hope in his eyes, "Really?"

Splinter nodded, "Yes and I'll introduce you to my Sons as well." With that he picked Wally up and left with him.

After a few twists and turns in the Sewers they came to a large clearing when Splinter called out, "My sons I have someone I want you to meet!" In an instant four identical turtles came out of nowhere surprising Wally but they were more surprised about Wally they looked like they were eleven.

"Who's this Master Splinter?" The turtle wearing the blue eye mask asked

"This is your new brother Wally." Splinter said with a smile, "Wally these are my sons Leonardo."

The blue turtle waved.

"Raphael!" The red turtle glared

"Donatello." The purple turtle smiled

"And Michelangelo!" The orange turtle struck a pose before Raphael smacked the back of his head.

"Master Splinter I thought that you said that it was dangerous for people to know about us." Leonardo said bringing up the concern that they were thinking.

"That is true my sons but as of now Wally here is an exception."

No sooner did Splinter say that did Michelangelo smile, "I'll look after him!" He had Wally on his shoulder, "I'll teach him everything that I know."

Raphael growled, "You are not turning him into a clone of you!"

"Guys, let's just calm down!" Leonardo tried to reason.

"Welcome to the family Wally." Donatello said

Wally managed a small smile, "Thanks."

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I hope that you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Renovation

_**Chapter 2: Home Renovations**_

It's been four years since Splinter saved Wally from the two men that were trying to kill him and Splinter noticed something over those years. Wally watched Splinter perform a move and in a second he did it in perfect synchronization shocking him and his sons.

With that he decided to teach him Ninjitsu along with his sons since he has the advantage of learning quickly.

Now tonight was a test.

Splinter knelt in a dark room with a lit candle in front of him, "Remember, to become a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power while light reveals the ninja's presence." Splinter said calmly

Donatello or rather Don ran in with his Bo-Staff but he was knocked back. Mikey and Raph came as well but they were knocked back as well so it was Wally's turn but as he came in with his Escrima Sticks he was kicked back.

Finally Leo came down from the roof and sliced the candle in half before blowing it out.

Now Splinter turned the lights on, "Well done Leonardo."

Raph growled, "Teacher's Pet."

Leo's eyes narrowed, "Ninja Dropout."

"Ooooh!" Wally, Don and Mikey said as Raph got in Leo's face before Splinter forced them apart before a fight could break out.

Wally chuckled, like his brothers he wore an eye mask but he chose a black one and he wore a black t-shirt along with blue jeans and black gloves.

"My sons, if you wish to become true ninja, you must work harder." Splinter said. The five of them knelt in front of Master Splinter, ready to listen to the lecture. "Your path in life will not be an easy one." Splinter started.

Wally rolled his eyes and looked at Mikey who was watching a fly that was buzzing around him so he tried not to chuckle.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in a way the surface dwellers will not understand, even you Wally. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you."

Wally understood because he was what they called a Mutant with how people treated Mutants he knew that he wasn't safe.

Now Mikey was trying to catch the fly.

"Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become Kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world." As Splinter finished there was a loud clap and Mikey grinned in triumph at killing the fly before he realized that Master Splinter was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" They all shook their heads at Mikey's antics.

Suddenly the whole room started to shake with some bricks falling down, "The shell?!" Wally shouted

"An earthquake?" Mikey asked in confusion.

Don raised an eyebrow, "In New York? It's possible but not likely!"

"Tell that to the shaking room!" Wally called out.

Then a hole was blasted through the wall and a bipedal metal T-Rex looking android came out followed by others.

"What the shell are those things?!" Raph asked pulling out his Sais.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey joked pulling out his Nun chucks.

Wally gave Mikey a look, "Seriously?"

"Just slice them!" Raph lunged at them killing some of them.

"Save some for us!" Wally called out as he pulled out his Escrima Sticks but Leo pushed him back.

"Let us handle this Wally!"

"Hey! I might be only seven but I have the right to fight!" He called out but his cry fell to deaf ears as the Turtles knocked the androids back so Wally looked to see that some of the androids were attacking Splinter, "Hang on Master Splinter I'm coming!" Wally ran by not seeing that one of the androids ate right through the support beam and the sewers caved in.

Coughing Wally looked to see that he was alone but he could hear on the other side of the rubble Leo calling out, "**MASTER SPLINTER! WALLY!**"

"I'm okay Leo!" Wally called out

"Is Master Splinter with you?" Don asked.

Wally looked around to see no one, "I can't see him."

"Guys, we've got to find Splinter," Leo said still trying to get to the other side of the collapsed ceiling. "Donnie, anyway to- Donnie what are you doing?" Leo asked

"Calling Master Splinter I hope." Donnie answered.

Wally knew that they were using the Shell Phone, "Well I'm going to double around to meet up with you guys!"

"You sure you can do this?" Mikey asked cautiously.

"Guys I know how to take care of myself!" Wally said harshly.

"You heard him," Raph was the only one that doesn't treat Wally like a baby, "He'll meet up with us."

With that Wally walked through the sewers hoping to find out where he was to go.

Then he heard a voice, "Lightspeed don't touch Tar Baby!"

Wally blinked in confusion at those words.

_The Shell?_

He peeked around the corner to see a brunette boy in a blue and black uniform along with an auburn haired girl in a red and black uniform fighting four adults one of them literally looking like a walking jar.

The one with the eye patch was shooting energy at the boy who decided to turn into a cloud while the girl raced past him at high speeds with a rainbow trail behind her.

Wally blinked in shock because they were just like him and they were in trouble so with a smirk he dove in, "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" He asked hitting Mr. Eye patch with his Escrima Stick.

"Who are you?" Cloud boy asked in shock.

"The names Wally!" Wally said before he saw a guy with an ape face coming at him so Wally did a complete backflip before kicking the guy into the wall, "Now what the shell is going on here?"

"Shell?" Rainbow girl shook her head, "We came down here to get some items that fell down the drain when these guys attacked us."

"Ah," Wally smirked, "Well boys it looks like you picked a bad day to play kidnappers!" He went for the guy with the weird black hair when Cloud Boy shouted.

"Don't touch him!"

But it was too late and the hair wrapped around the Escrima Stick, "**WHAT THE SHELL?!**"

The guy smirked, "The name's Tar Baby." With that he slammed Wally into the wall knocking him out.

When he woke up he was tied up next to Rainbow Girl, Cloud Boy and two other kids, the oldest blonde haired boy was wearing a white and black suit while the young blonde girl was wearing a yellow and black suit.

They were discussing escape tactics when Wally groaned, "Raph will never let me hear the end of this if he finds out."

"You okay?" Cloud boy asked.

"Yeah."

"Who's this?" Asked the blonde boy.

"This is Wally he came out of nowhere to help us out." Rainbow Girl explained before looking at Wally, "I'm Lightspeed." Then she gestured to cloud boy. "This is Mass Master!"

"Wish this was under better circumstances." Mass Master joked.

Wally chuckled, "You and me both."

Then Lightspeed gestured to blonde boy, "That's Zero-G!"

Zero-G nodded, "Thanks for trying to help us."

"And this is Energizer!" Lightspeed said gesturing the youngest of them, "We're the Power Pack."

"Lightspeed I can't energize the ropes!" Energizer exclaimed

Mass Master looked like he was constipated, "And I can't go cloud!"

Wally narrowed his eyes, "And they took my Escrima Sticks… Ah shell!"

"Okay what's with the word shell?" Mass Master asked in confusion.

"It's a family thing." Wally said as he used his left hand to reach inside his right glove where he kept a small blade in a secret compartment so he cut his ropes, "Okay now hold still guys." With that he cut their ropes.

"Thanks!" Lightspeed whispered.

"Ah Masque!" A red robed man entered as a homeless looking woman smiled, "Now you can give these children their new identities."

Wally paled, "That doesn't sound good."

"No it doesn't." With that Lightspeed ran forward grabbing a cat from a green looking creature before running off with it chasing her.

"No! Give back!" The creature cried out.

Then Zero-G floated up, "Okay now that out powers are back!" He blasted Masque back.

Mass Master shrunk down before jumping at a guy knocking him over while Wally delivered an uppercut that he saw Raph do while he was training.

The Jar man shape shifted into Pacman to try to catch them but Zero-G blasted him back.

Mr. Eye patch came up behind Wally but Mass Master surrounded him turning into a cloud giving Wally enough time to grab his Escrima Sticks and smack him in the face.

Then a teenage girl phased through the wall, "Look Nightcrawler, there are kids here!" She said in surprise.

"More of them?!" Zero-G shouted

Wally sighed, "Just what we need."

Then a loud noise filled the room and a blue furred looking devil appeared smelling of Sulfur in a red and black uniform looked at them, "What's going on Masque? Kidnapping surface children?" He asked in a German accent.

The girl got in front of the kids, "Don't worry, we're the good guys, I'm Shadowcat and this is Nightcrawler!"

Wally backed up, "Look but I just met you two so please forgive me if I'm a little cautious!"

"Good to know." Nightcrawler said with a smirk before looking back at the others.

(Scene Shift)

Lightspeed was moving through the Sewers with Leech following her whining, "Mine. Please. Give." He looked sad, "Alone. Like Poor Annalee."

That caught Lightspeed's attention, "What's so poor about Annalee?"

(Scene Shift)

The others just attacked them so the girl phased through the floor while Nightcrawler was doing some acrobatics dodging around.

Wally saw him doing that and to the surprise of others he pulled off the exact same routine kicking Masque in the face.

Nightcrawler filed that fact away in his mind for later, "So why Masque?"

"Annalee… Her kids were killed." He said, "We're getting her new kids."

"Look I feel sorry for this Annalee person but I already have a family!" Wally cried out.

_And they're probably looking for me right about now!_

Tar Baby was tricked by Mass Master and Shadowcat into sticking himself to the wall while Energizer and Nightcrawler fought Masque so Wally hit Mr. Pacman/Jar right in between the legs with his Escrima Stick and down he went.

"Everyone stop!" Lightspeed walked back in with the green creature, "I just found out what's going on! We don't need to fight anymore!"

Mass Master rolled his eyes, "No kidding, our powers were just cut off."

The homeless woman walked up, "Little angel, you came home to your mama!"

Lightspeed narrowed her eyes, "You're not my Mama!" She said darkly.

Annalee looked down so Lightspeed walked towards her.

"Leech told me that your children were killed, he wanted to make you feel better but he didn't know that meant stealing us."

"Bad." Leech said petting the cat, "Wrong."

"Yeah and it's against the rules too because we already have parents, we have to go home to them!" Annalees eyes started to tear up, "Don't you see? If we stayed with the Morlocks our Mom and Dad would feel as lonely as you do. Look if you want someone to love Leech would be good, he needs lots of love and he's little-."

Annalee turned her head away from Leech, "No! Leech is ugly, Annalee only wants her pretty things darling."

Wally blinked in disbelief, "That's messed up." He said as Leech started to tear up.

"Well you can't have us." Zero-G stated

"Or me!" Wally cried out.

"Poor Leech of all the mean things to say-." Lightspeed was interrupted by Mass Master.

"Even if it's true."

Lightspeed silenced him with a glare before smiling, "I've got an idea."

Leech approached the Power Pack with the Kitten, "Here, yours. Take."

Lightspeed held her hands up, "No Leech we decided, you keep him, you love him."

Mass Master smiled, "And unlike some people he'll love you back."

Leech started to tear up in his eyes as he hugged the kitten and Wally approached Leech, "I'll be sure to see you again Leech okay?"

_Plus I think that my bros would love to meet you!_ Then his eyes widened. _**OH CRAP MY BROS ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHERE THE SHELL I AM!**_

Leech smiled, "Thank. Friend." With that the Power Pack and Wally left with Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.

"Listen Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, thanks for rescuing us." Mass Master said, "Maybe Lightspeed is right and we have to practice our powers, I mean you guys are a lot better than us."

Shadowcat smiled, "We go to a school that teaches us how; would you guys like to go there?"

Energizer spoke up, "We would like to but we can't, what about you Wally-?" She blinked in shock, "Where's Wally?"

Everyone was surprised at that.

"How did he sneak away?" Shadowcat asked

Nightcrawler narrowed his eyes, "I'm more interested in how he pulled an acrobatic move that I did tonight."

Wally meanwhile was rushing around topside by the alley when an armored car nearly hit him and it stopped, "**WALLY GET IN!**" It was Mikey and Wally jumped in to see Ninja's chasing them.

"I bet you guys have a story to tell." He joked.

"You know it bro!" Mikey chuckled before the truck shook, "Nice driving Donny for a turtle with no license!"

"Hey, do you want pretty or effective?" He asked as he scratched quite a few cars.

"Some people are going to be angry in the morning." Wally punned.

Don just smiled and continued with his driving.

"I gotta say, this has been on Mondo bizarro day, first those metal robot things underground and, what's with all those ninja's? Ninja's in New York City beside us, it's just not right." Mikey said.

"Plus fighting off mutants on my way here." Leo looked at Wally as he said that.

"Sounds like you have a tale as well!"

Wally smiled, "I know."

Then Don made a sharp turn and Raph spoke up, "Speaking of not right look at this!" He opened a gym bag full of cash.

Mikey grinned, "Show me the money baby, Woohoo." He grabbed a few bucks in his fist.

Wally smirked and shot his fist up "Sweet!"

"This isn't finders' keeper's guys!" Leo said sternly.

Mikey pouted but he threw the gym bag out with it landing on a cop car before they sped off.

Pretty soon they were at the old drain tunnel where they saw Master Splinter meditating and they all ran at him tackling him with a hug.

Splinter chuckled, ""I'm glad to see you too my sons." He said with a grin.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo said smiling.

Wally chuckled, "No kidding."

"Yes and there will be time to tell me about it later, Leonardo, but first, I wish to take you all home." Splinter told them.

"Home?" Wally asked, "Master Splinter I thought that home was destroyed!"

"Do not worry my sons; I believe that I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me." Splinter said as he jumped down a hole in the ground. The five of them jumped down after their Sensei but Mikey was pushed by Raph. At the bottom they all ended up in a big dog pile.

"Will you all get the shell off of me?" Wally complained at having five heavy turtles on top of him.

"Wicked slide." Mikey stated as they managed to untangle themselves to follow Master Splinter further into the tunnel they were now in. "No offense Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great."

"Look with your heart Michelangelo, and not with your eyes." Master Splinter said.

"Um, okay." Mikey was totally confused.

And walk this way." Sensei continued. Of course Mikey started to walk exactly like Master Splinter which earned him a slap from Don and Wally. After that they followed Master Splinter into another cavern. It was massive but it needed to be cleaned up.

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey exclaimed with eyes wide.

"I could really tune this place up!" Don said looking around with a grin

"Who cares?" Wally asked, "At least we now have a home!"

Then Mikey started to claim things as his before Raph smacked him upside the head while Splinter chuckled at their antics, "See, my sons, change is good."

Leo smiled, "We couldn't agree more." He said

Splinter nodded, ""Good, so let's see you five clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy." Master Splinter said. They all groaned at the aspect of cleaning up this huge mess.

(Scene Shift)

The Power Pack snuck into their house, "So what do you think happened to Wally?" Mass Master asked as they changed to their regular clothes.

"I don't know Jack but I have a feeling that we'll see him again." Zero-G told him.

What they didn't know was that Annalee was outside their apartment, "Don't worry little pretties! Mommas watching over you and soon you'll be with her forever."

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew that took a while to type so I hope that you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dysfunctional Family

_**Chapter 3: Dysfunctional Family**_

Wally snuck out of the new sewer home after helping out with cleaning up because he knew that no matter how much he begged that Leo wouldn't let him go out into the surface world after he heard how he was seen by more than ten people even if he did have a good reason.

"Like he wouldn't hesitate to show himself in that situation." Wally muttered ungratefully when he saw people up ahead so he hid.

They were all adults and teenagers the most menacing adult wore a yellow and brown suit with a cowl that made him look like a wild animal. There was a girl with a white stripe in her hair and a red head as well as-.

_Is that Shadowcat and Energizer?!_ Wally thought in confusion.

The feral man stopped sniffing before blades came out of his knuckles, "We're being watched!"

The red head looked around before relaxing as she gazed at the spot where Wally was hiding, "We won't hurt you Wally."

Wally's eyes widened when he heard that because he didn't say anything that gave away where he was or who he was.

As if sensing his thoughts the girl spoke up, "I'm a telepath and I can tell that you're there!"

Swallowing nervously Wally entered into the light, "What are you guys doing down here?"

"Wally!" Energizer looked the same except for her face which was all wrinkled now which kind of freaked Wally out but he didn't show it.

"We should be asking you that bub." Feral man said.

"Wolverine put those claws away!" Shadowcat scolded him before she looked at Wally, "Where did you disappear to last night?"

"… Home." Wally made sure to clear his head of any thoughts of his family like he was taught since there was a telepath here.

"This is Rachel, and Rouge!" Shadowcat introduced Wally to the two that he didn't know.

"Where are Lightspeed, Zero-G and Mass Master?"

"The Morlocks kidnapped them." Wolverine snarled

Wally sighed, "Geez that woman won't give up."

Shadowcat looked at the X-Men, "I'm going to look around." With that she took off running and Wally was extremely grateful that the Turtles new home wasn't nearby.

"So what are you really doing here?" Wolverine asked

"I just want to explore the surface!" Wally said his eyes shining, "I've been stuck down here since I was four."

"You a Morlock?" Rouge asked with a southern accent.

"Heck no!"

Energizer sniffed a bit, "I hate this! It's awful and yucky and slimy!" She complained, "Why can't anything here be clean or pretty?"

Wally felt his eye twitch because she was practically degrading his home.

"I wish that we've never seen Whitey or Friday! I wish that we've never been given these stupid powers!" Energizer said, "I can't seem to do anything right with mine!"

Having heard enough Wally spoke up, "Energizer you say that you can't do anything right with your powers but you're wrong on that!"

"What do you mean?" Energizer asked in confusion.

"From what I've heard of the Power Pack," He asked Mikey since he was the king of info on Superheroes and he told Wally that the Power Pack were the youngest heroes in history, "You've always used your blasts to disintegrate items that would've killed people, that's a good way to use them!"

Wolverine took it from there, "Plus if it wasn't for those powers then we'd all been history!" He chuckled, "If you all hadn't stopped your dad's machine from being tested then it would've destroyed the Earth."

Now Wally looked shocked, "Whoa wait you mean a few months ago we all nearly died?!"

Energizer narrowed her eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Rachel had to go through your head to find out what was going on with the Morlocks and we all saw it."

"… I didn't." Wally muttered

"That's because you weren't there." Rouge deadpanned

Then Wolverine sniffed the air, "Look alive troopers the boss is back!"

Shadowcat phased through the wall as soon as he said that, "I wish you wouldn't call me that, it's embarrassing. I mean boss really?"

Wally chuckled at that.

Shadowcat continued, "I found something and I think that you might want to see it." With that she phased them all through the wall to show a pink room in the sewers.

Blinking in shock Wally made a comment, "I lived in the sewers since I was four and I never seen a place as clean as this."

"My room!" Energizer called out, "There's mine and Julie's bed and all our clothes and everything!"

"**YOU THERE! X-MEN!**" They all spun around to see Annalee with the Morlocks that Wally remembered from the other nights, "What are you in my children's room?!"

"No more games Annalee!" Shadowcat ordered, "And no more lies! We've come for the Power Kids!"

Wolverine sniffed the air, "They're right in front of us 'Cat! Masque may have changed their faces but their scent is the same as Katie's!"

Wally blinked in shock that the three kids with wrinkled faces were the Power Pack that he met the other night, "Okay this is messed up."

"Thank you for bringing my two youngest home." Annalee said and Wally backed up.

"**WHOA!** I'm not a part of your family!" He protested.

Energizer on the other hand shot out burst of energy at Annalee which caused the Morlocks to lunge at them.

"Maybe I should listen to Leo more often and stay home!" Wally quipped as he did a backflip to avoid Mr. Eye Patch, "Didn't we dance last night?"

"I've got Katie and Wally!" Lightspeed came up and grabbed the two of them, "I'll take them to mom!"

"Julie what are you doing?!" Energizer protested.

"Put me down!" Wally struggled but Lightspeed had an iron grip.

"Hush you two, older sister knows best!" Lightspeed told them.

"Sister? I've never met you until last night!" Despite that Lightspeed took the two of them away from the fight and Wally say Zero-G blast Wolverine through a wall.

_That's going to leave a mark._

"Let me go!" Wally tried to move around like Nightcrawler and it worked for the most part as Lightspeed flew into the wall knocking herself unconscious, "Sorry about that." With that he helped Energizer up, "This is officially the weirdest night of my life."

"How do you think I feel?" Energizer asked in sadness.

_I should ask my bros for a shell phone so I can call them whenever crap like this happens._ Wally thought before something smacked the back of his head and he was unconscious.

In a few moments Wally opened his eyes to see Masque in front of him and Energizer, "Don't try to fight it you two, just let me sing you both to sleep so beautiful dreamer can take away all the bad thoughts and false memories that torment you!"

"And what?" Wally asked, "Replace them with actual false memories? I rather keep mine thank you very much!"

"Now, now Wally just let this happen and we'll be a family again just like in the story books." Annalee said in happiness.

"NO!" Energizer cried out

"Why is she crying Mommy?" Lightspeed asked, "What did those horrid X-Men do to her?"

"**LEO, RAPH, DONNIE, MIKEY!**" Wally screamed, "**HELP! WE NEED HELP!**"

Masque put a hand over Wally's mouth, "Be silent brat! Morlocks is what you two are!"

"I wonder." Shadowcat strolled into view, "Did your children beg or scream before they were killed Annalee?" She asked, "What their killer did out of hatred you're doing the same out of what you think is love and the end result is the same, innocent lives destroyed!"

Annalee shook her head, "**NO!** You're lying!" But her voice was wavering.

Shadowcat narrowed her eyes, "Am I? Or are you just deluding yourself?"

Masque put his hands on both Energizer and Wally's face, "It's too late X-Man! I-!"

"What's going on here Masque?" Masque flinched and turned to see a woman with dark hair in a blue jacket with an eye patch.

"C-C-Callisto!" Masque said in shock, "W-w-what are you doing here?"

Callisto narrowed her eyes, "I hope that you have a good explanation for this."

A few moments later Dreamer was changing the Power Kids back to normal and Katie's face turned back to normal as well, "Geez that was a close one." Commented Wally

Callisto looked at Wally, "You're one of Splinter's kids aren't you?"

Wally felt his mouth drop open in shock at that, "How do you know?"

"The Morlocks are good friends with Splinter Hamate and you do realize that he'll know about this right?"

Wally sighed, "**MAN!** I can't get out of trouble."

Then Callisto glared at Annalee, "And since I didn't make myself so clear last time here we go, The Power Kids and the Hamate boy are off limits! They're to be left in peace!" Then her face softened up, "I grieve for your loss Annalee, I loved your kids too and I swear that we will bring their murderers to justice but I won't allow this!"

"And I thought that Julie could be scary when she was angry." Energizer whispered.

"Splinter still beats her in that department." Wally joked.

Callisto continued, "This is our law woman and I don't want to face you in the ring but I will if you break it again!"

Annalee had tears sliding down her face, "Let's do it now Cal and get it over with. At least I'll be at peace with my babies."

Energizer looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean Annalee? How can you when they're-?"

"This is the Morlock Way Katie, trial by combat." Annalee whispered.

"Okay that is messed up." Wally muttered, "But you shouldn't just throw away your life like that!"

"My babies are dead, what do I have to live for?" Annalee questioned as she looked at both Energizer and Wally, "You both are nothing like my youngest. She would just be quiet and watch as the world got darker, her gift was much like our healers, just being with her made us all feel wonderful."

Wally felt bad for Annalee it was hard to hate her when you realize why she did this.

"I miss her so. Why did she have to die?" Annalee broke down into tears.

Energizer hugged Annalee, "I don't know but don't you see? We're not yours and if we feel the same then our parents will feel the same as you and no matter how hard Dreamer makes them forget they will remember us in their dreams." Then Energizer smiled, "We can be friends though, we already have a special Grandpa so why can't we have a special Grandma?"

"Of all the totally dumb ideas!" Mass Master's voice broke out showing that the rest of the Power Pack kids were awake.

Lightspeed punched his gut, "Not another word you unfeeling beast! I think that it's a marvelous idea!"

Mass Master rolled his eyes, "You would."

"I agree with her baby brother!" Zero-G said with a smirk

Mass Master gaped at him like a goldfish, "Alex? How could you?!"

Wally chuckled at that, "Well I think that it's a swell idea as well but I have to go because I'm going to be shell deep in trouble."

Callisto smirked, "Actually I don't think Splinter will need to know about this."

Looking at her in surprise Wally grinned, "Thanks Callisto!" He waved at the Power Pack and the X-Men, "See you guys!"

With that he took off before anything else could be said and in about an hour since he had no idea where the shell he was he made it back home.

"Wally where were you?" Mikey asked as he read a comic

"Oh you know just going for a 'Power' walk." Wally said with smile.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: A Better Mousetrap

_**Chapter 4: A Better Mousetrap**_

Wally yawned as he helped Mikey install the home theatre station with a bunch of TV screens that Donnie fixed up, "So how are we going to get power?" He asked in interest.

"We'll be taking some from the city." Don answered as he fixed something up above them.

"The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential!" Mikey said with a grin as he plugged it in.

"The Turtle Cave?" Don asked in disbelief, "That is so lame!"

Mikey Smirked, "What would you call our new digs? The Shellter?"

Don thought about it for a bit, "How about the Sewer of Solitude?"

"More like Crapitude." Wally joked which got him a glare from Don.

"Terrapin Station?" Mikey suggested

"The School for Gifted Reptiles?" Don didn't give up

Mikey got in Donnie's face "The Hall of Ninjustice!"

"How about the Shell Hole?" Mikey and Don gave Wally a weird look, "What?"

Splinter coughed gaining their attention, "We will call this place… Home."

The three Hamate brothers looked at each other before grinning, "Catchy." Mikey observed

"And better than Turtle Cave." Wally joked.

Splinter gave a small smile, "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?"

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair!" Mikey explained.

Donnie picked up the Android parts that he kept, "And with the way that the new Sewer Slider is performing they should be back any minute now."

Wally sighed at that when he noticed that Don was looking at the Android head but Splinter decided to say something, "Even though it is inactive that thing still makes me uneasy Donatello!"

"This is State of the Art Robotics Sensei! Brilliant work, I just got to know what makes it tick!" Splinter smirked at how Don acted around machines.

Then there was a roar and the Sewer Slider came into view showing Leo and Raph in it, "Hey, good news Mikey!" Leo held up a box, "Your DVD collection survived!"

Leo tossed it to Mikey who caught it in excitement, "Awesome! Let's throw in something light on story but heavy on gory!"

Wally grinned because he loved those kinds of movies but Leo shot it down, "No, Wally is too young for those kinds of movies!"

"Buzzkill!" Wally protested.

Mikey turned the TV on anyways to show a News Report showing something about a man called Professor Baxter Stockman.

"Boring!" Mikey went to change the channel but Don stopped him.

"Wait!" He said, "I want to see this!"

But in a few moments it showed that Stockman himself created the Androids that destroyed their homes, "No freaking way." Wally muttered in anger.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Don said sadly when Mikey grabbed the head.

"And what's up with those glasses?" He moved the newly named Mousers jaw, "Dork City!"

Raph snarled and stabbed one of the TV screens with his Sai, "I say that we head over to StockTronics and kick some serious shell!" He went to run off but Master Splinter got in his way.

"Absolutely not!" He smacked the top of Raph's head, "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster! Neither of you can afford to be seen by more humans!"

After the TV was turned off all the turtles as well as Wally were surrounding Splinter who had a grin.

Don went first spinning his Bo Staff he lunged at Splinter who blocked his attacks before kicking his shell, "Do not lean with your shoulders Donatello!"

Leo lunged with both of his Katana's when Splinter just smacked him back.

"Faster on your counter attack Leonardo!"

Mikey gave a war cry as he charged with his Nun chucks but Splinter just used his walking stick to hit his feet and send him flying doing a triple backflip before landing on his shell in pain.

"Mind your footwork Michelangelo."

Now Wally came in spinning with his Escrima Sticks when Splinter hit his gut with his walking stick before throwing him still spinning as he hit the wall.

"Keep on your toes Wallace!"

Raph came in with his Sais but Splinter knocked them away before saying, "You are distracted Raphael! You must learn to focus your attacks!"

Raph just looked away, "I would like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy!" Splinter started to walk away, "Why can't we just go topside to show him a little mean and green?"

Splinter was at the ends of his patience, "Because I forbid it!"

Upon hearing that Raph groaned in frustration while Splinter headed towards his room.

"We will resume your training in the morning!" Splinter said as he disappeared into his room.

Mikey took Splinter's pose, "We will resume your training in the morning." He said quietly like Master Splinter.

"I heard that!" Splinter called out while Mikey's eyes went wide.

"Ooh busted!" Wally taunted.

"I would like to bust a few heads." Raph muttered.

Mikey walked towards the TV, "Chill bro! We don't need some stinking surface world!" He flipped onto the couch, "We've got late movies, the top ten video countdowns, BMX Dirt highlights… Some very weird Korean Language Soap Opera?"

"Or you can give me a hand with these Mouser Parts!" Don said, "If I can get one working we can trace one back to its source and find out what Stockman is really using them for!"

"I'm all up for it!" Wally said as he walked towards Don's workstation.

Raph yawned, "Nah! I'm beat." He walked towards his room, "I'm going to wrack!"

Leo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Since when does Raph turn in so early?"

In a few hours Raph left his room to leave, "Hey bro!" He spun around to see Wally, "You going after Stockman?"

"Don't try to stop me Wally!" Raph told him.

"I won't if you take me with you!" Wally said with a smirk, "Because I want a shot at Stockman myself!"

Raph chuckled, "Deal." That was why Raph was Wally's favorite brother; he doesn't treat Wally like he was a baby.

But as they got to the exit Leo stepped out of the shadows, "Midnight stroll?" He asked in a voice that said that he knew the answer.

"Out of our way Leo!" Raph told him.

Leo didn't budge, "Master Splinter said that we stay put!" Then he looked angry, "Plus Wally is way too young to be brought into this!"

"Stop treating me like the same four year old that came here Leo!" Wally told him, "I'm as good as you guys in fighting! We'll go through you if we have too!"

"I would like to see you two try!" Leo got in a fighting pose.

"Careful what you wish for Splinter Jr.!" Raph and Wally lunged at Leo and they were rolling on the floor with Wally hanging onto Leo's head trying to knock him out but they stopped fighting when a Mouser ran past them.

"The shell?" Wally asked in shock.

"Hey guys!" Don ran by them, "I got one working!"

Mikey wasn't too far behind, "Come on! He's faster than he looks!"

Raph smirked, "So, are you just going to let that Mouser run free?" He asked

"Master Splinter is so going to kill us!" Leo muttered before he looked at Wally, "Stay here!"

"No Leo!" Wally said, "We can spend all night arguing about this but I'm going!" He ran off, "Now let's catch up to the runaway Mousers before it gets away!"

Long story short the Mouser could pass off to be an athlete and Wally was happy that they didn't run into any superheroes down here like he has the last few times he was by himself.

Now the Mouser was crossing a pipe with a long way down if anyone slipped, "Watch your step here guys! We don't want to end up as Turtle soup!" Leo advised.

Then the Mouser started to walk up the wall, "Resourceful little critter." Don muttered

Raph snarled, "So what do we do now?"

"Like Master Splinter says," Leo pulled out his shuko spikes.

"Hey I don't have them!" Wally protested.

Leo thought for a moment, "Well then seeing as you can't go no farther then you should probably head back to the lair."

Okay, Leo being overprotective was really starting to get on Wally's nerves.

Raph sighed, "I'll carry him." With that Wally was hanging onto Raph's shell as they climbed up.

Mikey sighed, "Next time let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the red and blue tights!"

Wally chuckled, "Hey I'm pretty sure that there can be more than one wall crawler! Plus meeting Spider-Man would be cool!"

Eventually the Hamate Brothers made it to the Drainage Pipe that the Mouser crawled into when Mikey brought up a question, "Just curious Don! What's stopping Turbo Jaws from munching his way out of here?"

Don smirked, "I shut down its Jaw circuits; it couldn't even chew through a stick of gum!"

Wally blinked as the Mouser chewed through the wall, "You sure about that bro?"

"But I'm sure that I shut it down!" Don sounded shocked.

Mikey put a hand on Don's shoulder, "Don finally lost his Techno Mojo!" He shook his head, "Sad really."

Don thought about it, "It must have some kind of security override routine." Then his eyes widened, "Oh no."

"What is it Don?" Leo asked as he grasped his Katana's.

"If I'm not mistaken that's a serious water main hanging over our heads!" Don pointed out.

"A what?" Wally asked in confusion.

"So?" Raph asked with indifference.

Don gave him a panicked look, "So, our little Mouser Friend just ate through the pipes support!"

Immediately water gushed out pushing the turtles and Wally out of the Drainage Pipe as they fell towards the bottom before Don used his Bo Staff to catch himself on a pipe.

"Grab on!" He called out.

They did in the order of Leo, Raph, Mikey and Wally who was hanging onto Raph's feet gazing down, "A little too close for comfort." Wally said nervously.

"**OW!**" Raph called out, "Watch where you put those Shuko spikes Mike!"

"Hang on guys!" Mikey started to swing, "I have an idea!"

"**MIKEY WAIT!**" Leo called out but the force of Mikey's swing caused all five of them to go through the waterfall before being on the wall with Wally on Mikey's back this time.

"Everyone okay?" Don asked as Raph spat out sewer water.

"Just peachy." He growled out.

They made it to another Drainage Pipe, "When I get my hand on that little menace I'm going to put him in the Junkyard!" Raph snarled

"Easy!" Don said, "We need to keep him in one piece!"

Mikey chuckled, "What makes you think that we're going to find the little blender butt?"

Wally shook his head, "How about we follow the trail of destruction?" He said sarcastically.

"**THERE!**" Don cried out as they made it through the hole but a train passed by and the Mouser was gone.

Mikey's eyes were huge, "**WHOA!** Robo Houdini!"

Leo narrowed his eyes, "Wrong! Robo hitchhiker!" The Mouser was hanging on for his dear metal life on the train.

"We'll never catch him now!" Mikey whined

"Two can play at that game!" Raph jumped onto another train using his Sais to stick to the top.

"What a maniac!" Leo called out.

"Yeah." Don said before he ran after the train, "Wait for us!"

They all got on the train while Wally was far behind trying to keep up, "**NOT COOL GUYS!**" He called out as he tried to keep up with the train only for it to be way ahead of him.

Panting Wally made it to a giant hole in the wall and ran in to see the turtles looking around.

"I *pant* hate *pant* you *pant* guys!" Wally panted glaring at them while Raph chuckled.

"You need to be quicker Wally!" He said earning a death glare from Wally.

They spotted the Mouser but another one showed up, "Who invited him?" Mikey asked in confusion.

The Mouser roared, "I got it!" Raph threw a Ninja Star and sliced the top of the head and it fell over.

"Nice shot!" Wally complimented as Raph high fived Mikey.

"This is not good guys!" Leo said

The Mouser got up.

"Neither is that!" Don pointed at an army coming up.

"Heh!" Wally pulled out his Escrima Sticks, "After fighting the Morlocks then Mousers should be no problem!"

"These chrome domes are tougher than the last batch!" Don observed as they fought them.

They were going crazy from smashing them to decapitating them to just acting like goofballs in destroying them, "Hey Mikey what do you think I should call this move?" Wally asked as he did a spin with his Escrima Sticks taking the Mousers surrounding him down.

"The Shell Twister?" Mikey suggested as his Nun chucks wrapped around the mouth of a Mouser breaking it.

"Will you two focus?" Leo called out as he decapitated another Mouser before kicking one that was about to bite him.

"These Mousers are incredible!" Don analyzed as he catapulted off of one to swing his Bo-Staff at the others, "The Mechanics, the Robo circuitry! The Articulation!"

Raph stabbed another Mouser with his Sais, "Geez Donnie, why don't you just marry one already?" He asked before shoving a Sai in another Mousers mouth killing it.

"Guys!" Leo called out dealing with the Mousers surrounding him, "The only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!"

Mikey chuckled while spinning his Nun chucks, "Well isn't that great news?" He asked sarcastically.

"Drive them this way!" Raph jumped up with Leo and Mikey before being followed by Wally and Don, "We'll slice and dice!"

The Mousers charged at them so Don knocked three of them away with a swipe of his Bo-Staff while Mikey destroyed a few more by spinning around his Nun chucks. Then Raph used his Sais to stab through the head while Leo used his Katana's to slice them in half.

Wally was using the moves he's seen Nightcrawler and Wolverine used against the Morlocks smashing the Mousers heads in with his Escrima Sticks.

"Great job guys!" Don called out, "Just make sure that we leave one-!" Raph destroyed the last Mouser before he stomped on it a few more times, "… Intact." He finished for the heck of it.

Leo put his Katana's away, "So much for tracing them back to their source."

Then they heard a scream and ran to see Mousers surrounding what looked like Stockman's assistant from the News Report so the Turtles and Wally smashed them to pieces in no time while staying within the shadows.

The woman sighed in relief, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She said, "You saved my-my!"

Mikey stepped out of the shadows, "Hey! How ya doing?"

Her eyes went wide before she fainted.

Mikey picked her up bridal style, "So can I keep her?" He asked making the others groan, "What?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Mousers

_**Chapter 5: Attack of the Mousers**_

They got the woman back to the lair and they were all doing their own thing while she slept before she came up, "Oh man what a weird dream." She muttered, "Turtles fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching TV again?"

Wally smirked a bit at hearing that when Mikey got in her face, "Hi!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs which scared Mikey causing him to scream as well making Wally fall down in laughter.

"Please don't do that!" Mikey begged with a hand over his chest, "I almost jumped out of my shell!"

She backed up falling over the couch, "It has three fingers!" She muttered, "I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep!"

"This isn't going very well." Don observed with a frown.

"Come on!" Mikey told him, "The only human we've ever talked to is Wally here, it's going to take a little time!"

Raph had enough and tapped her shoulder, "What do you know about those Mouser Robot Things."

She looked unsure about herself, "Well at first I thought that they were for cleaning out the cities rat problem, but then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said- Oh no."

"What?" Leo asked

"I'm talking to it." The turtles looked a little angry at being called it, "Okay April, you're talking to a giant three fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming so everything is going to be okay." She looked at them with a glazed expression, "Hello."

She looked like she was what Wally heard Mikey called Stoned.

Leo looked a bit unsure of himself at this moment, "Hello April, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine! Everything's absolutely great!" April chuckled before Master Splinter walked into her view.

"Then perhaps you are willing to answer some questions." He suggested but upon seeing him she fainted.

"You sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter." Don deadpanned.

"Now what do we do?" Leo asked

Don had a suggestion, "Let's nudge her!"

"I'll snap her out of it!" Raph was about to shake her when Splinter stopped him, "No Raphael!"

Mikey grabbed his MP3 Player, "Somebody, get me when she wakes up!"

Wally had a suggestion, "When she wakes up let me talk to her!" He said, "That way I can get her to understand before she faints again!"

"Very well Wallace!" Splinter walked away as did the others while Wally turned on the TV where it showed a News Report of the Avengers and the X-Men fighting a criminal called Magneto.

After a bit he was channel surfing and the woman moaned waking up looking around before she saw Wally, "You're human!" She said happily.

Wally gave her a look, "You mean I'm not a turtle?" He joked but her eyes widened as he said that so he put a hand up, "Before you faint again can we at least explain what's going on?"

She nodded so Wally called out, "She's awake guys!"

Everyone walked out except for Mikey who was listening to Music, "I'll get him." Raph muttered while April watched in shock, "Hey!** HEY EARTH TO MIKEY!"** He slapped the back of Mikey's head.

"**OW!**" Mikey took his headphones up, "What?"

"She's awake, Wally talked to her, Leo is making her some tea and she's ready to consider that we might be real!" Raph explained.

"Awesomely radical dude!" Mikey cried out.

"You keep talking like that then she's going to pass out again!" Raph joked.

"Hey!" Mikey protested while Leo gave April her tea and she took a long sip, "So are you okay now?" He asked not sure if she would pass out again or not.

April nodded, "Yes, thank you. I have decided that this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or it's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Young woman." Everyone looked at Master Splinter who sat in a lotus position on a chair, "We have something very important to discuss."

"When don't we?" Wally muttered.

"I heard that Wallace!" Splinter looked at him before continuing, "We have never revealed ourselves to the Upper World with Wallace here being the exception." Then he looked at his sons, "You have placed us all in great danger!"

Leo spoke up, "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her."

Raph took it from there, "Yeah, aren't you teaching us to do the right thing?"

"Which includes helping those that need it?" Wally questioned.

Splinter sighed but he had the smallest of smiles, "As you grow older you will learn that there are many ways to do the right thing… But there is no going back." So he looked at April again, "I'm afraid that we find ourselves at your mercy."

"Oh I would never tell anybody!" April assured them, "I mean who would believe me?"

Don thought about that, "She's got a point."

"Yeah!" Mikey struck a pose, "We're unbelievable!"

Raph shook his head, "Geez, where's your off switch?"

Wally took it from there, "Yeah in a world with people who can spin webs, control the forces of nature and where the Norse God of Thunder is real no one will ever believe that there are four turtles, a giant rat and a mutant who know Ninjitsu living in the sewers." He said sarcastically.

"… And Wally has a point as well." Don deadpanned.

"Seriously!" April placed a hand over her heart, "I promise!"

Splinter looked into her eyes for a while before he smiled, "I believe you!"

Leo looked at him, "Is this another lesson Master Splinter?" He asked, "How to sense the truth?"

Splinter chuckled, "No, this is called trusting your gut."

"So if I'm keeping your secret… What exactly is it?" April asked curiously, "How is this possible and how is Wally here?"

Raph spoke up, "You know, you haven't really told us how you found Wally either."

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed, "Even Wally himself won't tell us."

Splinter sighed, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you four doing anything rash."

Now everyone was curious about that story.

Sighing Master Splinter told her the story of how they came to be with a truck almost hitting a blind man when a boy rushed forward and pushed the guy out of the way before green ooze fell from a canister hitting the boy's eyes and poured down the drain washing four baby turtles away.

"That young boy… I think his name is Matt Murdock!" April said, "He lost his eyesight that day."

Splinter looked down, "I'm sorry to hear that. As for Wallace… After eleven years of teaching my sons Ninjitsu I decided to go for a walk around the sewers when I came upon two men beating on a four year old boy." He sighed, "They called him a Mutie and they enjoyed inflicting pain on the boy."

The turtles looked pissed about that information while April looked at Wally in sympathy.

"What I know about them is that they have the words FOH on their jackets." April spoke up again.

"That sounds like the Friends of Humanity."

"Come again?" Raph asked not understanding the name.

"They're bigots who hate anyone that they don't consider normal and they do terrorism acts to get what they want."

"So what happened to Wally is happening to others every day!" Leo realized.

"I say that we find these Friends of Humanity jerks and teach them a lesson!" Raph snarled

"NO!" Splinter told them, "This is exactly why I never told you about Wallace's origin!"

Mikey put his elbow on the couch, "Well I say that we yell something all at once to relieve tension!"

Raph walked up, "First rule, ignore Mikey, your life will be much easier!" He told her.

"So we have remained in secret and that is our story!" Splinter finished when April asked another question.

"But how did you no Martial Arts?"

Splinter chuckled, "That is a story for another time."

"Hey guys, look at this!" Mikey pointed to the TV that Wally left on and it was showing how a bank was robbed with there being a giant hole inside the safe coming from the ground, "So anyone wants to take a wild guess on who did this?"

"This must be what I've heard Doctor Stockman talking about." April scowled, "He has the Mousers robbing banks!"

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked

"Yeah I want to know too!" Wally pleaded.

"He's a genius." April told them, "He's also nuts, I used to work for him but when I got suspicious he turned the Mousers on me but luckily I ran into you guys."

"He destroyed our old lair." Leo told her.

"That must have been one of his test runs." April realized.

"But that was our home." Mikey said sadly.

Don walked up, "Now he has graduated to banks!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Raph pulled his Sais out, "I say that we shut down Mouser Central permanently!"

"I agree with Raph!" Wally said as he pulled out his Escrima Sticks, "The superheroes won't be able to find him but we can!"

"It won't be easy Stocktronics is guarded by the worlds most advanced security tech!" April told them.

"Bring it on!" Mikey said as he put a shoulder around Don, "Allow me to introduce our own secret weapon! The techno Turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow Don!"

Don chuckled, "Cut it out!"

"Can we go please?" Raph looked like he was about to run there and take on every single Mouser by himself!

Leo nodded, "Okay April you're with us! Wally, stay with Master Splinter-!"

"Oh no!" Wally said, "For the last time, don't treat me like the same four year old that came here Leo! If you guys are going then I am too!"

"Come on Leo," Mikey said, "He took on Morlocks by himself as well as those Mousers earlier!"

"Morlocks?" April asked.

"Mutants who live in the Sewers because their mutation is very noticeable." Splinter explained, "When the Mousers destroyed our old home Wallace fought against some outlaw Morlocks with a group of children called the Power Pack I believe he said."

"Yup and I fought them again with the X-Men as well!" Wally declared.

"Excuse me?" Splinter gave him a look.

"… Oh right you didn't know about that one… When I walked by myself the Morlocks were out again and well I helped out the X-Men save the three members of the Power Pack that were kidnapped."

Splinter sighed before looking at Leo, "Take him with you… He'll follow you anyway."

Leo looked at Wally, "Are you sure that you can take care of yourself?"

"Yes Leo I can!" Wally said with determination.

April led them to where she escaped from in the sewers before they saw a Motion Sensor on the wall so they ducked under it while Don worked on it.

"Alarms in the Sewers?" Mikey asked, "Is this guy paranoid or what?"

"Mikey we're here so he has a good reason to be paranoid." Wally told him.

Mikey chuckled, "Good point."

Once it was done they made it to the escape route that April came out of and they climbed in through the air vents where April was in the computer room, "I'm blanking that Camera in the corridor at ten second intervals so you've got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back!" April turned to say something else but they were already gone.

"These guys are good." She said with wide eyes.

All five of them ran down the corridor as fast as they could before they made it to the main lab where they all had their weapons out looking around the corridor, "It's quiet." Wally muttered.

"A little too quiet." Leo observed.

Mikey spoke up, "Hey guys, my turtle senses are tingling!"

The door closed behind them, "Intruders? Here to steal my secrets?!" They saw Baxter Stockman in a room near the ceiling, "You'll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives!"

Then he saw them.

"What on Earth are you?" Then he chuckled, "I suppose that I will have to dissect you to find out!"

Gun turrets popped out from the walls and shot lasers, "The shell did he get these?!" Wally shouted as they all moved to cover.

Mikey fell to the floor and more shots were fired at him so with him dodging it looked like he was breakdancing instead.

Leo crossed his swords and deflected a laser that was going to hit Raph right back at the turret destroying it.

Wally threw one of his Escrima Sticks destroying another turret before running as fast as he could to grab it.

Then Don used his Bo-Staff to catapult up and grab onto one of the turrets where he turned it around to have it shoot the other ones before he reached in and pulled some wires out finishing up with a backflip off the thing as it exploded.

"Impossible!" Stockman had a giant turret pop out near him and fire at the turtles and Wally before they took cover.

"Mikey, slingshot!" Raph told him and Mikey grinned before running at Raph who gave him a boost throwing him into the air as he broke through the window making Stockman back up before the others followed him by climbing up the ladder.

Leo had a Katana pointed at him, "Your reign of terror is over Stockman!"

Mikey grinned, "You've been practicing that?"

"You like it?" Leo asked with a smile.

"What are you?" Stockman asked.

"We're the guys who took you down!" Wally told him.

April came out of the Elevator, "They're with me!"

Stockman gaped at her, "April?! You're alive!"

"And kicking." April told him, "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Doctor Stockman!"

Stockman pressed a button before being grabbed by Raph, "That's enough!"

Stockman chuckled, "Ha, too late! I've recalled the Mouser Horde from their latest mission and they'll be here any second! They'll tear you to pieces!"

"April!" Leo said as she ran to the computer.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down!" She said.

"I'll help!" Don said walking to her.

"You're doomed!" Stockman snarled, "Listen!"

Mousers were stomping their way towards them from the ground there were literally thousands of them.

Wally turned pale white, "That is so not good!"

"April now maybe a good time!" Leo told her as he pulled his Katana's back out.

"The system isn't responding!"

Everyone had their eyes off of Stockman so he backed up and got into the elevator, "**HEY!**" Wally cried out trying to stop him but the door closed with Stockman laughing.

"Let him go!" Raph said, "We've got bigger problems!"

They were surrounded in a matter of seconds.

"At least we'll go out fighting!" Raph said pulling his Sais out.

"I'd rather not go out at all!" Mikey pointed out spinning his Nun chucks.

"Everyone has to go someday Mikey!" Wally said gripping his Escrima Sticks, "If we do then lets take out as many Mousers as we can!"

"Well said!" Raph told him.

April was still on the controls, "It's still not working!"

"Keep trying!" Don encouraged.

"This is it!" Raph declared, "It's been fun guys!"

"Even me Raph?" Mikey asked.

Raph smiled, "Even you Mikey, especially you!"

Then the Mousers just planed out stopped.

"… That was a little anti-climactic." Wally joked relieved at the thought of being alive.

Leo tapped one with his Katana before he smiled, "You did it April!"

"Guys I wasn't able to shut them down!" April told them.

Mikey blinked in confusion, "They look pretty shut down to me!"

April finished her statement, "The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload system!"

"Wait that means." Wally's eyes widened, "**OH SHELL! THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW!**"

They barely made it out of the room as an explosion rocked the whole building, "Keep running guys!" Leo told them as he ran with them.

Later on they were all celebrating back in the lair, "What will you do now Miss O'Neil?" Splinter asked April, "You are most definitely out of a job."

"I'm not exactly sure." April admitted.

"We'll help you get back on your feet!" Don offered.

"Yeah!" Wally jumped onto Don's shoulder trying to stay on, "After all that's what friends are for!"

"Thank you guys!" She said

Leo held out his cup of Hot Cocoa, "Here's to the New Team!" He declared.

Everyone joined in with the celebration.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Fireworks

**Review Time**

** Exile037: Thank you and thanks for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter too!**

** (Good lord this is my longest story yet!)**

_**Chapter 6: Fireworks**_

Wally was humming to himself as he moved across the New York Rooftops in broad daylight. He wanted to explore the surface world so he moved about knowing that his brothers wouldn't follow him especially since they're each doing their own thing after the whole Mouser incident the other night.

Then he heard a crack of what sounded like a baseball bat and he turned to somehow be smacked in the face by a Baseball on a rooftop so he was on his back dazed.

He saw a dazed image of a girl his age flying with a rainbow streak behind her, "Wally?!" She sounded surprised.

Wally shook his head in pain, "The shell hit me?" He moaned as he tried to stand up.

"Julie what's taking so long?!" A voice called out.

"Jack you hit Wally with the Baseball!"

It took a second for that to register, "Wait… Wally?!"

In a few more seconds the rest of the Power Pack was up there as Wally shook his head again trying to see straight, "How many fingers am I holding up Wally?" Lightspeed asked in concern.

Wally saw three of her, "You're all holding fingers up." He said with a crooked smile before his image cleared, "Ow!" He put a hand to his face where the Baseball hit him.

Mass Master chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that."

"So what are you doing here?" Energizer asked.

"I was getting away from my brothers for a day after Mikey tried to prank Raph." Wally chuckled, "Raph was chasing Mikey with a Hockey Stick before I left. What about you guys?"

"We were playing Baseball!" Zero-G told him.

Wally raised an eyebrow, "With your powers?"

Mass Master smiled, "It's more fun that way!"

"And you guys aren't worried about being seen?" Wally asked

Zero-G pointed towards a rooftop where a metal fence was, "We're playing over there!"

"That explains how the Baseball hit me." Wally deadpanned.

"Hey do you want to play?" Energizer offered.

Mass Master grinned, "Yeah, the only times we've seen you were when we were in big trouble!"

Wally scratched the back of his head, "I never played Baseball before." He admitted, "Plus with me there will be five people so it would be uneven."

Zero-G smirked, "Well we can do with one more player."

Smiling Wally joined them by being one of the base defenders while Lightspeed was set to catch the baseball, Zero-G was pitching, Mass Master was up to bat while Energizer was playing Umpire.

When Mass Master hit the Baseball high in the air Lightspeed spoke up, "HA! Slugger McGirk is going to hit just like that at the game tonight Mass Master!" She gloated, "He's going to smash old Batman Bates Home hitting record so there!"

Mass Master chuckled, "If he hit's like that then it's okay by me Lightspeed, cause I just hit a Foul!"

"There's a game tonight?" Wally asked as he saw where the ball was going to land.

"Yup and Batman Bates is going to win!" Mass Master declared.

"He will not!" Lightspeed argued, "I don't even want to go to the stupid Clubs/Mets Game tonight!"

Mass Master went cloud and followed Lightspeed as she headed towards the Baseball, "You hold your glove like a Pancake Flipper Julie!"

Lightspeed or Julie… Wally was getting confused by the usage of two names looked annoyed, "I do not!" Then she glanced at Zero-G, "Alex, I don't see why Mom and Dad won't let us stay home alone while they go out tonight!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Use Superhero names while we're in costume okay Lightspeed?" Then he looked serious, "Look, Mom and Dad don't remember what happened with the Morlocks cause Dream Weaver fixed their memories but it left them kind of nervous."

"That's very understandable." Wally commented, "I'm just happy that she didn't try that with me yet otherwise I would have a hard time explaining to my Bros about being in their home… Master Splinter would listen to me though."

Lightspeed caught the Baseball when Mass Master spoke up again, "Lightspeed, you're supposed to get under the ball when you catch it, not stick your arm out!"

Lightspeed had enough, "For the thousandth time! **I DON'T CARE!**" She told him, "I don't care if I catch it your way! I don't care if your stupid hero Batman Bates gets his Home Hitting Record broken, I just don't care! I'm sick and tired of hearing it all the time!" With that she threw the Baseball at him with all her strength, "If you're so great at catching then why don't you catch the ball?!"

The Baseball went right through him, "Hey no fair!" He whined, "I can't catch anything in cloud form!"

But behind him was the base that Wally was at so his eyes widened as the baseball fell down hitting him in between the legs that he gave a high pitched cry of pain before falling over.

Lightspeed turned pale, "Oh God Wally I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

Wally couldn't answer due to the pain as he stayed on the ground but in a few seconds he whispered in a strained voice, "I might be staying down for a while."

Zero-G looked pained, "Poor guy."

After a few more minutes Wally finally was able to stand up but Energizer looked confused, "Why did he look like he was in so much pain?"

"It's a boy thing!" Lightspeed told her and Energizer accepted the explanation.

Then they heard a bell ring, "Oh Grandpa is here!" Energizer cried out.

"Then we need to get inside quickly!" Zero-G told them as some weird light surrounded them and their costumes became ordinary clothes.

"Okay that is awesome!" Wally complimented.

Mass Master smiled, "Hey, why don't you come with us Wally?" He suggested, "After all that's happened it's the least we could do!"

Zero-G tried to look stern but he was smiling, "That's up to Grandpa Jack!" Then he thought of something, "Wally when we're not in costume, just call us by our real names! I'm Alex!" Then he gestured to Lightspeed, Mass Master and Energizer, "This is Julie, Jack and Katie."

"Why do you have two names?" Wally asked as they ran inside to get the door as it rang again.

"Superhero secret identity!" Jack explained before realizing something, "You should probably lose the eye mask before Grandpa sees you with it as well as the sticks that you fight with."

"But Master Splinter says that a Ninja keeps their weapons with them at all times." He said with a worried face.

"Wait you're a Ninja?!" Jack asked in shock before Lightspeed looked at Wally.

"Just leave it in Jack's room and we'll get it after the game all right?" She suggested.

Wally looked reluctant but he agreed taking his eye mask off to show his sea blue eyes, "This is actually the first time I'm willingly parting with my Escrima Sticks since I've got them."

"What about school?" Jack asked as they put them in his room.

"What's school?" Jack gave him a shocked look, "What?"

"You don't go to school?" When Wally shook his head Jack sighed, "**LUCKY!**"

"**GRAMPS!**" Julie opened the door and hugged an old man in a red coat and a green hat.

The old man chuckled, "Hiya Pumpkin! Are you ready for the game?" He asked with a smile.

Julie looked away, "No! Jack and Dad watch it on TV the whole time. It's boring and I hate it!"

Grandpa Power chuckled, "TV? Why that's no way to watch Baseball! To enjoy it you need to be in the middle of the roaring crowd!" Then he noticed Wally, "And you are?"

Wally stuck out his hand, "Wally Hamate! I was playing catch with everyone here!"

Jack hugged his Grandpa, "Can Wally come with us?" He asked, "He's never seen a Baseball game!"

Grandpa chuckled, "I don't see why not." He said with a smile.

In a minute they were on a subway train and Wally was nervous that one of his brothers would see him but that fear died down in a little bit. Instead of his Ninja Gear he was wearing blue shorts and a red T-shirt that he borrowed from Jack.

Speaking of which Jack was showing Wally Batman Bates Baseball Card, "This guy has hit seven home runs in consecutive games! He's held the record for years!"

"So what happened to him?" Wally asked interested.

"… He just disappeared." Jack said sadly, "He was in the army before being in some kind of Hospital for a while. Now he'd be too old to play but Dad and Grandpa saw him set the record back before we were born, and I don't want to see it broken!"

"Well every record is broken sometime Jack, Mikey thought that he set a world record at getting a high score on his videogame but someone else in the next few days broke it by getting a higher one." Wally chuckled, "It took me to convince him to prank Raph to get him out of his misery and I've regretted pranking Raph ever since."

Alex cut into their conversation, "So what's your family like Wally?" He asked and both Julie and Katie were interested as well while their Grandpa was reading not hearing what they were talking about.

Wally smiled, "Well first there's master Splinter my stepfather, he saved me when I was four when two guys were beating me down."

"Why?" Katie asked in confusion.

"Because I'm a…" He looked around before whispering, "Mutant."

"What's your ability?" Jack asked.

"I can copy whatever move that I see with a combination of my Photographic Memory and my Muscle Memory!" Wally said, "That's how I know advanced Martial Arts at my age!"

"So you're like a Copycat!" Jack realized.

Wally chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess but back to Splinter he's the surrogate father that holds much wisdom! He tries to protect us but he knows when to let us defend ourselves!" Wally sighed, "He's the one who taught me and my brothers Ninjitsu so that we can defend ourselves!"

"Cool!" Jack said

"Wait, brothers?" Katie asked, "Don't you have sisters?"

Wally chuckled, "Nope, I'm the youngest of the family with four fifteen year old brothers."

"That must be horrible." Julie muttered.

"Nah it's interesting!" Wally said truthfully, "The oldest of the four is Leonardo or as we call him Leo, his weapon of choice in Ninjitsu is the Double Katana style and he always takes what Master Splinter says to heart, he's loyal, wise and a great leader!"

"Sounds cool!" Alex said truthfully.

"Then there's Raphael or as we call him Raph, he's the hothead of the family that favors the Sais, but beneath the tough exterior is a big heart! Even when he's angry at the family he always fights with them whenever the situation calls for it!"

"Wait fights?" Jack asked, "Are they superheroes?"

"Not really!" _Although Mikey would like that._ "Then there's Donatello or as we call him Don the techno wiz of the team, he loves tinkering with machines and inventing stuff to help us out! I swear that he's going to marry a machine one day!" Wally chuckled, "His weapon of choice is the Bo-Staff!"

"He invents stuff?" Julie asked interested, "So he's smart like our dad?"

"Pretty much and finally there's Michelangelo or rather Mikey!" Wally said, "He uses the Nun chucks and he is the main source of info on superheroes both real life and comic book style, he plays pranks, videogames, skateboards, cracks jokes and eats Pizza!" Wally laughed, "He is always the guy who tries to make everyone laugh and is the most childish but his childish antics help him be creative with his fighting style!"

"Sounds like you have an interesting family!" Katie said.

Wally chuckled. _You have no idea._

"Your father must like Renaissance Artist Names to name your brothers that!" Julie mentioned.

Wally nodded, "True."

Then the Train came to a sudden stop and everyone was thrown around, "Watch it Katie!" Jack called out as she landed on him spilling his Baseball cards.

"I can't help it Jack, the train stopped!" Katie protested.

Julie looked around warily, "I wonder if any monsters will show up at this game, remember when Gramps took us to the Aquarium?" She asked

Jack snarled, "They better not! This is one game that I want to watch!"

As they got to the stadium Wally's eyes widened, "No way!" He said, "This is beyond awesome!" He looked around seeing the huge lights and the many people heading in.

Then Jack spoke up, "Alex! Alex! I think that I saw him! Batman Bates! He's over there!"

Alex looked around, "Where?!"

"Right over there!" But no one was where Jack was pointing, "Darn he's gone!"

Julie rolled her eyes, "Honestly Alex he's obsessed! I swear that he should seek professional help or something!" Jack just stuck his tongue out at Julie, "Real mature!"

They had their backs from each other and Wally chuckled at how the Power kids reminded him of his brothers in some ways when their Grandpa got the tickets, "Thanks!" The ticket man said, "Enjoy the game!"

"I wonder where he is." Jack muttered looking around, "If I can find him then I could get him to sign my card."

"Would you come on?!" Alex grabbed the back of Jack's shirt dragging him to the seats.

"Hey! Maybe Batman went to the Mets Bullpen!"

Wally chuckled but his eyes narrowed as he looked around and Julie noticed, "What is it Wally?" She asked and Jack smiled.

"Do you see Batman Bates?!"

"Honestly Jack you're obsessed with him!" Julie berated.

"I have a bad feeling." Wally told them, "It's probably from me not having my Escrima Sticks but Master Splinter told me to always trust my instinct and it's telling me that something's going to happen."

Alex put a hand on Wally's shoulder, "Come on let's just enjoy the game."

After getting the snacks, Wally tried to refuse some but Grandpa Power got him a Hotdog and a soda anyway they were getting to their seats, "You're right Grandpa!" Julie said, "This is way better than TV!"

Grandpa Power chuckled, "What did I tell you kids?"

"And I got a cool hat!" Katie said in excitement.

"Look, here come the Mets!" Jack pointed out, "Just you wait Wally this will be a great game!"

"Hey Gramps isn't that where the Fireworks will be shot when Slugger ties the Home record?" Julie asked

Jack glared at her, "He will not and that's the Mets Bullpen you dope! It's where the pitchers warm up!"

"Calm down Jack!" Wally said in amusement, "Let's just enjoy the game regardless if the Home record is broken or not!"

Then Grandpa Power gave Julie his Binoculars, "Here honey, take these Binoculars and look down beside the big apple there! That's where they'll be shooting the fireworks from!"

"Oh yeah!" Julie said happily, "I can see them moving around down there!"

"Be quiet Julie!" Jack told her, "The Cubs are up first and I can't hear them through my Walkman!"

Around the fourth inning it was the Cubs with one while the Mets had Zero, "You can kiss your Fireworks goodbye Julie, at least for this inning."

"What do you mean?" Julie asked, "Why?!"

"Remember on the roof?" Jack asked, "I told you that the pitcher would throw wildly and he did!"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Come on do you guys have to act like this? I honestly don't care if it happens or not as long as it's a good game!"

"Gramps can we go get more Hot Dogs now?" Katie asked happily.

Grandpa Power was looking through his Binoculars, "Sure! Go on ahead kiddo!"

While waiting in line Jack went off again, "There he is! Batman Bates!" He looked at Alex, "Should I ask him for his Autograph?!"

Alex smiled, "Sure! Why not?"

Jack went off dragging Wally with him, "Hey! Why do I have to go?!" Wally protested.

"Mr. Bates! Mr. Bates!" The man turned and looked at Jack in surprise before in anger, "Can I have your Autograph? Right here on your card?"

"That's not me kid!" He said, "And what would you care if it was? Nobody cares! Nobody cared for years!"

_That kind of told us that it was you._ Wally thought.

Batman Bates kept talking, "All these people are here to see Slugger McGirk tie the record! They hope he breaks it!" He snarled, "They're just waiting to celebrate with those fireworks if he does and if he does then there will be fireworks you can be sure of that.

Wally's eyes narrowed at that implied threat.

"They'll be sorry!" Bates said, "I'll be sure of that!" With that he walked away not caring that he bumped into a few people.

"That's Jack's hero?" Julie asked walking up after hearing the whole thing, "Talk about obnoxious!"

"Cool it Julie!" Alex said, "Jack can't help it!"

"Hey where did Wally go?" Katie asked and the Power Kids looked around in shock as Wally mysteriously disappeared into thin air.

Jack blinked, "Man he is a good ninja!" He commented.

They got back to their seats and watched the game but after a few more minutes Wally still didn't come back, "Hey Grandpa can I see the Binoculars?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing son!" He gave Jack the Binoculars.

"You looking for Wally?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah-! Hey he's talking to Batman Bates near the fireworks!" Jack whispered.

"Then let's go help him!" Alex said and they grabbed Katie and Julie telling their Grandpa that they were heading to the Bathroom.

(Scene Shift- The Fireworks)

Wally narrowed his eyes as Batman Bates was messing with the Fireworks, "Hoping for a early celebration Mr. Bates?"

He spun around to see Wally, "Get out of here kid! I'm not going to have my record broken!" He snarled.

"You're really committing a crime to save your record?" Wally asked, "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"You don't understand!" Bates said, "No one does."

"I understand more than you think Bates!" Wally walked forward but Bates pulled out a lighter.

"One more step and I'll blow us both up!" He threatened.

"Will you just listen?" Wally asked, "You're angry at what? A guy trying to break your record? Get this! Records are broken eventually and now you have a choice to still be remembered as the guy who made the first record!"

"What's the other choice?" He asked sarcastically.

"To become a terrorist and be chased by every cop, Superhero and spend the rest of your life in prison being remembered as a mad terrorist instead of a Baseball hero!" Wally gave him a look, "Is that what you want?"

The guy looked shocked.

"If you don't then put the lighter down! You haven't done anything yet so you can walk away!" Wally smiled, "Plus my friend Jack still cares about your record! You're his all-time hero!"

Bates gazed from Wally to the lighter to the fireworks before he turned the lighter off, "Oh God." He said sinking to his knees, "What was I doing?"

Wally approached Bates and took the lighter right as the Power Kids got there, "You did the right thing Bates!" He smiled, "And that makes you a better person."

He smiled but he stood up to walk away when Jack called to him, "Mr. Bates!" Bates looked at him, "Can I still get your Autograph?"

Bates looked shocked but he complied with a smile, "You are a bunch of good kids. Don't grow up to be like me." With that he walked away with a wave of his hand.

Now they were back at the seats watching the game, "You did a pretty good thing Wally!" Alex told him.

"We would've just stopped him." Julie admitted, "We wouldn't think about talking him out of it."

Wally chuckled, "I just told him the truth, and Master Splinter told me that fighting should only be used as a last resort! Always look for a peaceful solution first."

With that they watched the game seeing Slugger break the record and the fireworks went off that looked suspiciously like Katie's energy attacks.

They blinked in silent shock before looking to see that Katie was missing, "I'll get her!" Julie said taking off quickly.

"Wait for us!" Alex and Jack took off but before Wally could follow their Grandpa looked over.

"Where did they go?" He asked in confusion.

Wally chuckled nervously, "They went to the bathroom." He said weakly.

Their Grandpa sighed, "Maybe they should see a doctor about that." With that he watched the game while Wally was sitting there waiting for them to get back.

**To Be Continued…**

** I decided that due to Wally's age that he should hang with the Power Pack more than the other Marvel heroes since they would not like him fighting crime.**

** Also if anyone wants to know the age and powers of the Power Pack here they are.**

** Zero-G (Alex Power)  
Age: 8  
Power: Gravity**

** Lightspeed (Julie Power)  
Age: 7  
Power: Velocity**

** Mass Master (Jack Power)  
Age: 6  
Power: Density**

** Energizer (Katie Power)  
Age: 5  
Power: Energy**

** Okay so there it is and I hope that you liked this chapter and please review to tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Casey Jones

**Review Time**

** NightMaster000: Thank you for the spell check! I'll correct it later and as for Wally here's the description he has jet black hair and ocean blue eyes and he wears a basic black ninja suit with a black eye mask.**

_**Chapter 7: Meet Casey Jones**_

After the Mets and Cubs game in which the Mets won and as soon as Wally walked into the lair Raph went flying into a pile of boxes and to Wally's surprise it was Mikey who threw him.

"Ha! Nice fall Raphael!" Mikey taunted, "Just come on back if you want some more of that!"

Raph snarled and jumped out of the boxes, "Bro or no you have got to go!" He went for a punch but Mikey ducked.

"Good reverse punch!" Taunted Mikey before Raph went to kick him, "Nice roundhouse kick too Raph!"

Raph lunged at him again but Mikey did a front flip.

"Whoa! Not a bad Dragon Punch either!" Mikey complimented, "But you're just a little too slow!" He slapped the back of Raph's head causing him to walk in another direction before he regained his footing, "Actually, much too slow!"

Raph looked pissed and while Mikey was talking he practically did a Falcon Punch on Mikey's face sending him back into the wall before he threw wild punches that Mikey kept dodging.

"You think you're better than me?!" Raph shouted as Mikey did a double backflip to show off, "**DO YOU?!**"

They were caught in a grappling match until Mikey smirked, "No, you're just too cocky!" With that he brought his foot forward tripping Raph and propelling him into the old table breaking it, "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" Mikey had his back to Raph not noticing that in rage Raph picked up a rusty metal pipe and ran at him tackling him into the ground, "Raph not the face!"

"**RAPH NO!**" Wally ran forward his fatigue from stopping Bates from blowing the stadium up long forgotten he jumped on Raph's back holding onto his neck when Splinter, Don and Leo walked out to see what was happening.

Raph was still blinded by rage before Leo held his arm that held the pipe back, "Raphael! Have you lost your mind?!"

"You okay Mikey?!" Don helped Mikey up, "What were you thinking Raph?!"

Raph was panting hard but as he calmed down his eyes widened at what he nearly did, "I-I- Leo, Mikey I- oh God!"

"Ah my son, so angry!" Splinter put a hand on Raph's shoulder, "Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within! Raphael a true warrior finds balance in all things."

Raph stood up, "Master Splinter I-I-I have to get some air!" He ran out of the lair as quickly as he could.

Mikey went to stop Raph but Splinter put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't get the chance to stop Wally from following Raph.

He found him easily on a rooftop, "**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!**" He shouted.

"Nothing's wrong with you Bro!" Wally walked forward.

"Wally, get away from me!" Raph pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Wally ignored him and took a seat nearby with his feet over the edge, "Nah I trust you Raph, plus I know that you didn't mean what was going to happen!" He said with a smile.

"How can you be so casual about what just happen?" Raph asked looking at him.

"Because we all know the real you Raph!" Wally told him as he looked out over the city, "Well what have we here?"

Raph followed his gaze to see a red head woman walking down an alleyway and in a moment a guy wearing a vest with a purple dragon on it followed her.

"Raph I do believe that young woman needs some assistance!" Wally said in an adult-like voice, "Should we offer it?"

Raph smirked, "I think we should Wally!"

But as they got there they saw three guys who had her surrounded were being approached by a guy with blue hair in a sleeveless red shirt, blue jeans, wearing a hockey mask and holding a golf bag full of blunt objects, "Oh Purple Dragons come out and play!"

"It's that Wacko in the Hockey Mask!" One of them said, "Let's get him!" They all rushed him.

"Looks like this is going to be good!" Raph commented kicking back to enjoy the show.

Wally chuckled, "Oh it should be."

But as he kicked their shells the two noticed that he was about to smash one of their skulls with a hockey stick.

"That guy is out of control!" Raph jumped down, "**WHOA!**" He grabbed the guys arm.

"**HEY!**"

"Easy there cowboy you stopped them!" Raph told him, "You did good, now take it easy!"

He let the guy go and his eyes widened under the hockey mask as he saw Raph but then the Purple Dragons up and ran.

"Aw man they're getting away!" He turned to Raph, "Stay out of my business freak!" He punched Raph.

"**HEY!**" The guy looked to see Wally, "Nobody punches my brother and gets away with it!"

"Stay out of things you don't understand kid!" Hockey man told him.

"I don't understand?! You just punched my brother and tried to kill a guy, even if he is a criminal that makes you no better than him!" He ran at the guy who put his Hockey Stick away thinking that he could just push Wally away before Wally slid between his legs and jumped off the wall doing a punch in the gut, "By the way never underestimate your opponent especially a mutant!"

But when he went to hit Wally, Raph came in and kicked him, "I told you to cool it!"

The woman was watching in horror when Wally came up with her purse, "Here you go mam and you might want to go because from what I can see, this is about to get ugly." She grabbed her purse and ran.

Raph tried to be the sensible on and talk to the nut job in the hockey mask but he wouldn't listen so they were trading blows and they were surprisingly evenly matched.

But Raph got so pissed that he ripped off the Hockey mask and was about to stab him with his Sai so Wally was about to interfere when he calmed down, "Wait, what am I doing?" Raph asked, "We're both on the same side, we shouldn't be fighting," He helped the guy up, "We both should get a hold of ourselves and take it easy and chill." He handed the Hockey mask back to the panting guy.

Wally smirked and walked towards them, "Well said bro!" Wally told him, "Look um I'm going to call you Hockey-Man for now but can we at least stop fighting?"

"You know what you're right… **NOT!**" He punched Raph back as well as kicked Wally back before running off.

Wally landed in a dumpster with a banana peel on his head, "… Raph can we just commit one homicide?"

"No Wally as tempting as it is we have to control ourselves." Raph snarled as he helped Wally out of the dumpster before they took off after Hockey-Man.

When they were looking for Hockey-Man they heard a Motorcycle and Wally jumped into the air as a hockey stick came out of nowhere knocking Raph off his feet, "I've got more where that came from Freak Boy!" Hockey-Man called out, "If you want a rematch than check me out Friday night at Central Park!" He took off, "Adios loser!"

"Man I really hate that guy!" Wally muttered as he helped Raph up.

When they got back Wally raised an eyebrow at the part of the wall that showed a giant blue hole but Mikey spoke up, "Wally! Raph! Man you both look like you guys got the shell beat out of you!"

Raph sighed, "It's a long story… But first I-I-I would like to apologize! Mikey I'm sorry that I got really out of control earlier; guys I'm really sorry!" He had his head down.

"Hey don't sweat it Bro!" Mikey punched Raph's shoulder.

Leo smirked, "All right, who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael?"

"Let's just say that I've had some time to think over what has happened… I'll fill you guys in over dinner!"

Mikey smiled widely, "Dinner? Now you're talking my language!"

Raph smirked, "What language is that Mikey? Nitwit?"

Wally chuckled, "At least things are back to normal!" _For now._

Later that night the turtles and Wally were sneaking away, "I don't know about this Raph, maybe we should tell Master Splinter."

"And have him stop us?" Raph asked, "No we have to stop this vigilante, for his own good! He's not a bad guy just a little misguided."

"And also it would be rude to keep him waiting." Wally said before the lights turned on and they turned to see Splinter looking at them, "… We are so busted."

"How many times have I told you five to not sneak up to the surface?" Splinter asked.

"This month?" Mikey asked

Don did the calculations, "Five hundred and twelve actually."

"It is dangerous to be going up there!" Splinter told them, "You cannot just walk amongst the humans because they will not accept you for who or what you are!" Then he smirked, "It is as the great sage and warrior Kenji Hashimora once said, why walk when you can ride!"

"Come again?" Raph asked in pure confusion.

Splinter chuckled, "Take the truck!"

After the short elevator ride they saw the Armor truck, "All right, we have until Friday Night to get this bad boy to work!"

"Then let's get started!" Leo said.

Don started up the blow torch while Mikey used the sledgehammer and Leo was cutting through the metal. They sent Wally to the mechanics shop countless times to get the parts needed for the Armored Truck.

Raph waxed it and helped Don Trick out the wheels.

Yet again Wally went to the Mechanic shop.

Mikey used the spray paint that Wally bought to paint the truck.

Finally on Friday night, "Now this is a ride!" Raph commented showing the newly tricked out Battle Shell.

Don smirked, "You ain't seen nothing yet! Let's roll!"

Don hit the nitro on the Battle Shell as it shot out of the garage going off down the street.

"**COWABUNGA!**" Mikey and Wally cried out.

"There he is!" Raph called out as Hockey-Man shot past them, "Floor it Don! Go get him!"

Don chuckled, "You go get him Raph! I whipped up something special in the back!" As Raph walked back there Don continued, "Like it? I call it the Shell Cycle!"

Wally grinned and followed Raph, "You ready little bro?" Raph asked

"You know it Raph!" Wally told him and they both got on with Raph shooting out the back of the Battle Shell.

"**COWABUNGA!**" Wally called out again.

"You said it bro!" Raph told him.

Raph revved it up and took off after Hockey-Man inside Central Park.

"Hey hotshot!" Raph called out, "Slow it down!"

"Before we make you!" Wally finished up.

But Raph had enough so he reached over and hit Hockey-Man's brakes sending him flying into the bushes before he got up.

"Time for a little shell shock!" He took off again and jumped off as he got close to Hockey-Man tackling him with Wally.

Hockey-Man shook his head, "I can't believe that I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog and a little kid!"

Raph took his helmet off, "Turtle."

"Whatever." Hockey-Man muttered.

Raph sighed, "Look, I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons either, we'll help you take them down but we have to exercise a little restraint."

"Save it!" Hockey-Man said but he allowed Raph to help him up, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Try me!" Raph challenged.

Hockey-Man looked at him but he decided to take Raph up on that, "Well a long time ago when I was a kid some young punks were shaking my Dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons, but when we didn't pay they torched our store… So don't tell me how to deal with Purple Dragons!"

"Just be careful!" Raph told him, "Your anger can take you down! Make you act just like them… My father once told me that a true warrior finds balance in all things."

"Balance huh?" Hockey-Man said with a smirk.

Raph chuckled, "Well about as much balance as a couple of hotheads like us could get anyway."

They got into a friendly argument and Wally chuckled before he looked around to see that they were being surrounded by Purple Dragons, "Uh guys!"

"Well isn't this romantic?" One of the thugs joked.

"So when you said that I would go too far and get myself into trouble you meant something like this?" Hockey-Man asked.

"Pretty much." Wally said pulling out his Escrima Sticks thanking God that he picked them up after the Mets game, "We've been through worse."

As the Purple Dragons got closer the Battle Shell came out of nowhere stopping and Leo, Mikey and Don jumped out with their weapons out.

"Friends of yours?" Hockey-Man asked.

"Brothers actually!" Raph said.

Hockey-Man smirked, "I can see the family resemblance!"

"But I'm the pretty one!" Mikey joked.

With that the Purple Dragons charged and they all attacked with Mikey using his Nun chucks to knock three of them down while Don used his Bo-Staff to block some strikes before smacking the gangster upside the head knocking him down.

Hockey-Man and Raph were back to back using their weapons to fight off the thugs easily.

Some of them surrounded Leo who put his Katana's away before he leapt into the air kicking two of them away "Guys check it out! I got my split kick just right!" Leo called out.

"I missed it!" Raph called out kicking another Purple Dragon, "Let me see it again!"

Leo did it again.

"One more time!"

Leo did it a third time.

"**HA!** Saw that one!"

Hockey-Man chuckled, "I give you a ten!" They both held up all their fingers.

Leo chuckled, "Hey Raph only a six?" Then he elbowed another Purple Dragon in the gut before kneeing him in the face.

"Bro it's all I got!" Raph joked back before catching a Purple Dragon fist and twisting it before jabbing the poor guys face.

Wally was having way too much fun using his Escrima Sticks to hit knee caps and weak spots like in between the legs but he felt bad because he experienced that a few days ago himself.

"Should we feel bad?" Wally asked not looking as he bashed a Purple Dragon upside the head knocking him out.

"Hmmm." Mikey pretended to think about that, "Nah."

The Purple Dragons were mainly pushovers not landing a single hit on the six fighters.

"I know that I'm going to regret saying this." Raph started, "But I'm glad that I met you crazy man!"

Hockey-Man looked at him, "Me too Chrome Dome and you know what I'm starting to see what you're all about!"

"Oh you mean balance and self-control?" Raph asked with a smile.

Hockey-Man smiled and Wally had a bad feeling, "Nah that you're a green mutant freak! But I like ya!" He punched Raph playfully and Raph returned it so Hockey-Man returned it and in a second they were trying to kill each other.

The turtles and Wally looked at each other, "He's your brother!" Leo said to Mikey.

"Oh no! He's your brother!" Mikey countered.

"He's absolutely your brother!" Leo said.

Wally chuckled and afterwards Raph and (they finally learned his name) Casey got up from their fight so the Hamato brothers decided to return home.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: The Boogeyman

_**Chapter 8: The Boogeyman**_

It was Monday morning and Wally left the lair to see the Power Kids hoping to hang with them for a bit, he hasn't told his Bros or Master Splinter about this because of how he was warned not to go to the Surface World countless times but he gets bored easily in the Lair because there's no one his own age there.

While walking he noticed what looked like one of Energizer's Power Balls in the air so he looked down from the roof to the source to see Katie in a see through plastic bag being held by a fat bald guy in a mechanical suit.

"There's something you don't see every day." Wally muttered as the Fat man started to fly so looking around Wally saw a long metal pipe so he picked it up and after taking a few deep breaths he copied what Don did in the fight against the Mousers and used the pole to catapult himself into the air where he tackled the guy, "Yippy Kai yay!"

"What the?!" The fat man shouted.

"Not what!" Wally taunted, "Who!"

"Wally!" Energizer called out happy to see him.

"Wally huh?" The fat man said, "You chose a bad time to get in my way!"

"Call me Copycat!" Wally told the guy deciding that if he's going to be saving Energizer then he needed a Superhero name, "And this is my Escrima Stick!" He smacked the guy in the face.

"**GET OFF OF ME!**" The man shouted.

"No can do Fatso!" Copycat told him, "Especially when one of my friends is in danger! So who are you? Bionic Fat Man? Chubby McGee? No wait I got it The Fatinator!"

"I'm the Boogeyman!" With that he managed to shake Copycat off so he was free falling.

"Shell! I got to catch up!" Copycat muttered before looking down with his eyes widening, "If I can avoid becoming street pizza that is!"

Then he stopped falling and looked over to see that Zero-G saved him, "You okay Wally?"

"Thanks Zero-G!" Copycat told him, "But Boogeyman is getting away with your sister!"

Then a cloud headed their way, "Alex? Wally? What are you two doing here?!"

"Carmody is back and he's got Katie!" Zero-G said.

"I take it you know this guy?" Copycat said.

"Very much so!" Zero-G said.

"I'll go get Julie!" With that Mass Master was off.

While Mass Master did that Zero-G took Copycat with him and they took off as fast as they could after Boogeyman.

Zero-G used his gravity powers to throw Copycat at the guy, "Remember me?!" Copycat quipped tackling the guy's torso.

"**HOW?!**" Boogeyman looked back to see Zero-G, "You! I should've known!"

"Now let my friend go and I'll go easy but if you don't then I will kick your shell!" Copycat threatened gripping his Escrima Stick. "And trust me I can!"

Then Lightspeed came out of nowhere tackling Boogeyman, "Let go of my sister now!" She shouted.

Mass Master shrunk down tackling the guy, "Yeah!"

Boogeyman smirked, "Very well then!" He threw her down and she landed in the water with a ship heading her way.

"**KATIE!**" Mass Master took off down there.

"You're a cold-hearted jerk!" Copycat growled.

Then Boogeyman grabbed Copycat by his throat and threw him towards the bridge where he knew that he wouldn't get a soft landing.

"Note to self! If I survive this ask Don for a grappling hook gun!" Copycat shouted before he came to a stop and turned to see that Lightspeed saved him from becoming Street Pizza that time while Zero-G was carrying Energizer and Mass Master was in cloud form again, "Thanks."

She nodded "Let's get him!" Lightspeed said angrily.

Energizer shot a Power Ball but he dodged swiftly, "I got my money's worth for this Power Suit!" Boogeyman gloated, "It'll make me a force to be reckoned with against you Mutant Monstrosities!"

Wally narrowed his eyes as he thought of the FOH, "Oh I really want to hurt this guy now!"

"Get in line!" Mass Master told him as he tried to tackle the guy but Boogeyman moved out of the way.

"I eat Mutant Freaks like you for breakfast!"

"Maybe that's how he got so fat." Mass Master muttered.

"Hey Fatinator!" Copycat called out, "You think you're dealing with threats? Well you're a threat yourself!"

"You don't know what you're talking about kid!"

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do an idiot like you wouldn't understand!" While Copycat was keeping Boogeyman busy Zero-G threw Energizer on the guy's jetpack where she disintegrated it.

"**YOU THINK YOU WON?! I'LL BE BACK!**" He fell to the water.

"That guy is nuts." Lightspeed muttered.

Then Boogeyman started to swim really fast, "I never thought that tub of tar would be so good at swimming." Mass Master quipped.

"Let's get him!" Copycat suggested.

"No he's done!" Zero-G said, "He's not much of a threat without that Jetpack and if we arrest him he'll tell everyone who we are."

"Plus we need to get back to school!" Mass Master said.

"Seriously what's School?" Copycat asked earning surprised looks from Zero-G, Lightspeed and Energizer while Mass Master moaned.

"You are so lucky!" Mass Master shook his head, "Well I'm supposed to be in the Bathroom and old witch nose is supposed to be in the Principal's office for cheating!"

Lightspeed glared at him, "I wasn't! If Jack hadn't made me talk then I wouldn't have gotten into trouble!"

"You had a note with the answers!" Mass Master teased as they landed on the roof of a building called Kindergarten he spoke up again, "I have a proposal to make!"

"What?" Zero-G asked in confusion not knowing what his brother was going to suggest.

"I say that since the last few times we've always had Wally's help we induct him into the Power Pack!" Mass Master suggested, "After all he's helped us enough times!"

Copycat was shocked to hear that.

"And he already has a superhero name!" Energizer said, "He called himself Copycat in front of Carmody!"

"See! He has a name a costume and he's helped us!" Mass Master said.

Zero-G looked at Lightspeed, "What do you think?"

"As much as I hate to agree with Jack on anything right now he has a point." Lightspeed told him.

Zero-G turned to Copycat, "What do you say Wally?"

Copycat smiled widely, "I would love too!"

"Great-! Wait… How are we going to get in touch with him?" Zero-G asked.

"Leave that to me!" Copycat said happily, "But later on you guys are going to explain who Carmody is!"

"Deal."

As the Power kids walked into their school Wally ran home and got into the lair where he saw Don working on a few things.

"Hey Don can I have a Shell Phone?" Wally asked.

Don gave him a look, "Why do you need a Shell Phone?" He asked.

"From what's happened the last few days since the Mouser Attack it would be a good idea that way I can call you guys and you can trace the Shell Phone if I go missing!"

Don thought about that before nodding, "Okay that's a good point! Just give me three hours and one will be made!"

"Thanks Bro!"

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Kid who fell from the Sky

**Review Time**

** NightMaster000: Who do you think they should meet first? It won't be the Power Pack but it's a tie between Spider-Man, Daredevil or Luke Cage.**

_**Chapter 9: The Kid who fell from the sky**_

It's been a few days since Wally officially joined the Power Pack and he had been on standby for a few days expecting a call after giving them the number on his Shell Phone even if they don't know what he uses to communicate with them.

Sighing he heard from Leo that the turtles and Casey were going to April's with Casey to help out around there when he got a call, "Copycat here!" Wally whispered just in case his Bro's were near.

"_We've got a situation at Central Park!_" It was Jacks voice, "_Meet us there in five!_"

"On my way!" He hung up, "Hey Leo is it okay if I skate around the Sewer today?"

Leo looked surprised, "You sure?"

"Yeah I want to be by myself for today!" Leo didn't argue so Wally took off to get to Central Park and he got there waiting when.

"There you are!" He turned to see Jack in his civilian clothes, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh hey Wally!" Alex said walking over with Julie and Katie.

"Okay what's the situation?" Wally asked.

"Situation?" Julie asked in confusion.

"Yeah Jack called and said that there was a situation at the park!"

"You bet there's a situation! We're here having fun and you're missing out on it!" Jack said with a grin.

Wally blinked in shock before narrowing his eyes in anger, "So you're telling me that you lied to me to get me to Central Park just to have fun by pretending that there was an emergency?!"

"Yup!" Jack smirked, "Otherwise you wouldn't have come!"

Wally gripped his Escrima Sticks thinking about homicide for a second, "No it isn't worth it." He let go of them.

Alex shook his head, "Jack you shouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Jack asked, "It got him here and he missed out on our rematch with Boogeyman!"

"Boogeyman came back?!" Wally asked in surprise before he noticed that he was getting some weird looks for being in his Ninja Gear.

"Oh right!" Jack pulled out a backpack, "There are some clothes in there as well as some roller skates! Go change and meet us back here!"

Muttering to himself in anger Wally made it to the public restroom going inside the stall to change his clothes and he walked out in a green shirt and blue shorts wearing red roller skates.

He kept the backpack with him as he skated with the Power kids but he was too angry at Jack to care at the moment.

_The one time they call me for what I think is an emergency turns out to be a freaking play date?! Some heroes we are._ He thought in anger.

"If you pick up your feet higher when you skate Katie you'll go faster!" Alex advised.

"If I do then I'll fall down!" Katie protested, "**WAIT UP!**"

Julie sighed, "Honestly Alex, why can't you just admit that the meteor from last night could be a ship?" Wally didn't know what she was talking about, "The last meteor we saw was really Whitey coming in Friday to give us our powers!"

Wally had a bizarre expression on his face.

Alex shrugged, "We could check it out if we can just call Friday but he won't answer!"

Jack smirked, "It's all Julie's fault! She made us wash our costumes and now our communication devices don't work!"

Katie started to fall but Julie flew at the speed of sound to catch her, "Good grief Jack they stank from being in the sewers and after fighting Boogeyman!"

"Speaking of which Wally here needs a shower!" Jack said, "I mean he really stinks like a sewer!"

_Maybe because I live in one!_ Wally thought snidely.

Then Jack saw that Katie fell, "Your Energizer powers aren't much use now huh Katie? Right now you're just another clumsy kid on wheels!"

Katie glared at him, "My powers are better than your stupid cloud powers Pig Nose!"

"And my powers are best of all for skating!" Alex said as he jumped in the air, "Watch! Ta-Da! The no Gravity Super flip!"

"Actually mine are Alex!" Wally did quite a few professional tricks that took most people weeks to learn took him a few seconds.

"Yeah, yeah you Copycat!" Jack told him.

"So anyways who's Friday?" Wally asked

Alex's eyes widened, "Oh that's right! Now that you're a member of the Power Pack Friday is a Super Smart AI Space Ship that takes us to places outside of New York!"

"A spaceship?!" Wally asked in shock. _Man Donnie would kill to see that!_

Then Katie fell to the ground and a big gold coin shot out before Julie grabbed it, "Katie, your Kymellian Coin! You shouldn't carry it around like this! What if you lose it?"

"I won't!" Katie said, "It's mine give it back!"

Wally shook his head, "Maybe I should've gone with my Bro's I'm pretty sure that they're having more fun than I am."

Speaking of which he got a call on his Shell Phone.

The others heard the ringing so Wally picked it up while discretely hiding what it was after seeing that the caller ID said Donnie, "Hey Don what's up?"

"Oh nothing, April asked us to stay the night because of a chain of robberies so we're letting you know to let Master Splinter know that we won't be home tonight!" Don said.

Wally chuckled, "Oh uh sure I'll let Master Splinter know good luck!" He hung up. _They get to fight robbers while I play in the park like a little kid?!_

He was so distracted that he forgot to hide his Shell Phone when Jack took it, "What's this?"

"Oh uh it's one of Don's inventions a Shell Phone he calls it! It's on a hidden frequency that can't be hacked." Wally explained while mentally smacking himself for not putting it away in time.

Then they got some Hotdogs after Jack gave Wally back his Shell Phone when he saw a blonde kid in a blue coat approaching them, "Alex!"

"You know that kid Alex?" Wally joked.

Alex blinked in confusion, "Haven't seen him before in my life."

Then the kid started to explain something from a dream about aliens and Wally was sure that he was nuts until he described one of them, "That sounds like a Kymellian!" Julie realized.

"Whoa wait! Now we have Prophetic Dreams?!" Wally asked

Katie scoffed, "Of course not! It was just a dream!"

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Franklin!" The kid told them.

"Then where is this alien?" Katie asked

"I'll show you!" Wally didn't know why Katie was being a jerk to this Franklin guy… But hey this is better than roller skating all day so what the shell!

In a few minutes they came upon a bipedal white horse in a space ship.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Wally deadpanned. _And I live in a sewer with four giant turtles and a giant rat that know Martial Arts!_

"Who are you?" Julie asked

The Kymellian grinned, "Greetings cousins! My name is Kofi and I have come to Earth to save you!"

Wally raised an eyebrow because the guy could barely stand up, "Save us? I'm sorry but you can barely stand as it is!"

Wally swore that Kofi rolled his eyes, "I was going to try to save you all but as you can see I'm too injured myself!"

"Why did you call us cousins?" Alex asked.

Kofi looked like he was trying to smile, "I am the cousin of Aelfyre Whitemane who gave you his powers and now we are kin!"

"Wow that's great!" Jack said with a smile at having an alien cousin.

"We should get back to the house, can you walk?" Lightspeed asked.

Then a laser shot past them nearly hitting Kofi's head and they turned around to see a giant lizard thing holding a laser gun, "**THE SHELL?!**" Jack shouted before he realized it, "Oh great Copycat now you have me saying it!"

Wally grinned, "Sorry pal!"

"Good grief!" Julie cried out, "A Snark? Where did he come from?!"

"Who cares?" Jack asked, "There's only one! It oughta take five seconds to take him down!"

Kofi cried out in alarm, "You don't understand! That's Jakal a High Snark!"

"I take it that's a bad thing." Wally muttered.

"He's studied your powers!" Kofi told them, "And he has special weapons to counter them!"

Jack was in cloud form when the Snark threw a cube that shot a twister out trying to suck him in, "Go solid Jack!" Julie cried out.

As he did something was shot at him so Julie saved him but a couple of wires went around her head as she tried to fly off, "Oh no! Neuro Fibers!"

"Try to stay awake Julie!" Jack begged

"I'm trying but I'm getting so sleepy!" Julie was flying out of control around trees. It was a miracle she hasn't crashed yet.

Energizer shot a power ball at the Snark, "Try it again Snark!" She threatened, "And I'll blow you to smithereens!"

"Call me Jakal hatchling" The Snark snarled, "Call me Conqueror!"

Wally ran up a tree and jumped off kicking the Snark in the chest, "Well you have nothing on me Ugly!" He taunted before the Snark just backhanded him sending him spinning in the air until he hit another tree, "Okay that hurt!" He moaned before falling unconscious

Energizer got the Neuro Fibers off of Julie before Mass Master used his powers to smokescreen the area where Zero-G got Kofi and Franklin while Julie waking up grabbed Energizer and Wally and Mass Master followed after them.

"Why are we running away Alex?" Mass Master asked, "We should've stayed and finished the fight!"

"Not now Mass Master!" Alex told him, "We've got Kofi and Franklin with us and Copycat is unconscious with him being the most vulnerable of us at the moment! So we're heading back home to regroup and come up with a plan."

A little bit later Wally groaned as he opened his eyes to find bandages on his head, "Did we win?" He asked hoping for a yes.

Julie chuckled, "No we got away."

Wally looked around to see that he was in Jack and Alex's room along with Kofi and Franklin.

Katie was sitting far away from Franklin with an angry look so while the other Power Kids were taking care of Kofi Wally walked up to her, "Okay what's going on?" He asked

She turned her head away, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sighing in frustration Wally sat down, "Come on Katie!" He said, "Why are you being so cold to Franklin? He warned us about Kofi so he would've been dead because we didn't know about him."

"He's just a kid!" Katie told him.

"And we aren't?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow before seeing what the problem was, "Are you jealous that he's now the youngest one with powers?"

"No!" She said too quickly.

Wally shook his head, "Man you're reacting the way that Raph reacted to me when I met him."

Katie looked at Wally in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"He was angry because it was always him and his three brothers and after eleven years of that I was thrown in out of the blue and it took a while for him to adjust and he was jealous because his bros were paying more attention to me because I was the youngest." Wally admitted.

"What does that have to do with this?" Katie asked

"Let me just say this." Wally told her, "There's nothing to be jealous about, we're all heroes here and all of us are important in some way!" Chuckling Wally continued, "You're practically the heart of this team!"

Katie looked shocked.

"We'll I'm going to leave you alone now." He went to walk off.

"Wally." He looked back at Katie, "Thank you."

He flashed a grin, "No problem!"

Wally sat back down thinking about the day that he was admitted into the Hamato Family.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Master Splinter I don't like him!" Raph said in front of the brothers after Don welcomed him to the family, "I mean he's a human and you said that humans aren't to be trusted!"_

_ Splinter sighed, "I said that some humans aren't to be trusted Raphael!"_

_ "How did you find him?" Leo asked curiously._

_ "That my son is a story for another time." Splinter said with a smirk before he went to leave, "I'm going to meditate! Show your new brother around."_

_ After he left Mikey picked the four-year old Wally up, "Isn't he cute!" He cooed throwing Wally up before catching him but Don stopped him._

_ "Careful Mikey!" He warned, "Humans his age are said to be very delicate!"_

_ "Well let's go for the tour!" Leo told them but Raph just glared at Wally in undisguised hatred._

_ (Three weeks later)_

_ Raph's hatred increased when Wally seemed to be performing Ninjitsu better than him after only two weeks and he was currently abusing a Punching Bag, "Lousy! Little! Punk!" He grunted._

_ Watching Raph do that Wally thought of the thugs that tried to kill him a few weeks ago but he tried to be friendly, "H-H-Hey Raph!"_

_ "What do you want?" Raph snarled._

_ "I just wanted to say hi… Maybe we can hang out?" Wally asked_

_ "Listen kid!" Raph said darkly, "I don't like you and I sure as shell don't want to hang out with you! Got it?"_

_ Wally looked down, "Sorry that I made you hate me." He said quietly before walking off._

_ Raph turned to see Leo looking at him, "What?"_

_ "Was that really necessary Raph?" Leo asked, "He was just trying to be nice to you."_

_ "Leo he's a human and humans can't be trusted!" Raph told him._

_ "Well he's been here for three weeks and he hasn't led anyone down here!" Leo said._

_ "He wants to lull us in a false sense of security!" Raph snarled, "I'm not going to fall for it!"_

_ "Raph he's younger than us and he doesn't know a thing about deceit or prejudices and now he feels that he did something wrong for you to hate him!" Leo walked off but Raph continued to punch the punching bag._

_ A few more days later Raph was walking by himself in the Sewers when he saw Wally sitting at the edge of a drainage pipe so he was about to leave when Wally turned, "Oh… I'll go if you want me to." Wally said._

_ He went to leave when the whole place started to shake, "The shell?!" Raph cried out before he was knocked into the water with part of the ceiling on him._

_ "__**RAPH!**__" Wally jumped into the water swimming like a guy that he saw on TV._

_ Raph struggled under the water trying to get the stones off of him when he noticed Wally heading towards him._

_ Wally looked around under the water before he picked up a rusty pipe with a jagged end and Raph closed his eyes waiting for it to go through him but after a few seconds he opened them to see the pipe in the rocks on him as he tried to get them off._

_ As he got them off Raph swam to the surface to get some air but when Wally tried to follow him he wouldn't go anywhere so he looked to see that his shoe got caught when he moved the rocks._

_ Raph broke through the surface breathing deeply but then he noticed that Wally wasn't up here, "Oh shell!" He dove back down to see Wally's eyes closing so he grabbed him and pulled him out, "Come on Wally wake up!"_

_ After a few seconds Wally coughed out the water, "Ugh." Then he got hit in the head by Raph, "What was that for?!"_

_ "What the shell were you thinking?!" Raph asked, "You could've died!"_

_ Wally smirked, "Are you saying that you were worried?" He got hit again, "__**OW!**__ Okay I'm sorry but I couldn't let you drown!"_

_ Raph smiled, "Maybe you aren't so bad."_

_ ~End of Flashback~_

_And I would do the same thing in a heartbeat._ Wally thought with a smile.

Then they heard a door shut, "Oh man Mom and Dad are home!" Alex realized.

Julie helped Kofi up and put him in the closet followed by Franklin, "Hide in here! It worked for those kids in ET!"

"Those kids had a bigger closet." Jack remarked.

They went to put Wally in there as well but he was gone already.

"Seriously he's a good ninja!" Jack said with wide eyes.

A woman with blonde hair walked in, "What are you kids up to?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing mommy!" Katie said, "We just got back from playing outside!"

Jack rolled his eyes at her goody two shoes act but he stopped looking up to see that Wally was in the corner of the ceiling using the two walls to keep himself up.

Wally's eyes went wide as Jack noticed him and signaled for him to look away.

"Hey Mom what's for dinner?" Jack asked leading her out before looking at Alex mouthing 'Look up!'

The rest of the Power Kids did seeing Wally and they ran to get their mom out as well.

_Well that could've gone better._ Wally thought sarcastically.

He opened the closet, "Hey tell the others that I'll be back tonight!" He told Franklin, "I need to check in back home!"

"Okay Wally." Franklin said while Kofi slept soundly, "Hurry back."

"I'll try." With that he went out the window.

He easily got to the Sewers to see Master Splinter meditating, "Ah Wallace welcome home I trust you had a fun time with your friends?"

Wally's eyes went wide, "W-W-What? That's crazy I was in the Sewers the whole time!"

"I can smell the surface world on you." Splinter said looking stern, "I've known since I saw you on TV while Raph was watching that Mets game."

Wally's sighed, "… Don said that the turtles are staying at Aprils for tonight because of a chain of robberies… and something's going on with the guys I was hanging out with and they need help! I haven't told them about your or the others!"

Splinter gave him a long look, "Very well, you would go anyway even if I forbid you, just be careful my son!"

Wally grinned widely, "Careful is my middle name Sensei!" With that he grabbed a slice of Pizza and ran back to the Powers Residence after waiting for it to be dark.

He made it to see Franklin and Kofi eating with the Power Kids in there when Wally knocked on the window.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Julie sped over there and opened it, "Get in before you fall!" She ordered.

"I'm good for the night from my Dad!" Wally explained, "Now what is the situation."

"Franklin had another dream." Kofi said.

"Something is going to happen at the Statue of Liberty tonight." Franklin said, "Kofi's Smart AI Ship is there and Jakal is there as well."

Wally smirked, "And since we know where he's going to be then we'll have the Element of Surprise on our side!" He chuckled, "After all he'll probably be expecting us to charge right out into the open so let's set up an ambush!"

At the Statue of Liberty the ambush was going to be Copycat when for when Jakal showed up. Lightspeed and Energizer wore goggles diving into the water with Energizer glowing so they could find the ship and after they did Mass Master, Zero-G, Franklin and Kofi headed there while Copycat kept a lookout.

So far Jakal hadn't shown up yet so they got the transponder out of the ship so they could contact Friday while Copycat stayed where he was.

Sighing Copycat started to nod off before shaking his head but then he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Jakal punching him in the face so he dropped his Escrima Sticks which alerted the Power Pack as they fell towards them.

"Copycat!" Zero-G called out.

Jakal held the unconscious Copycat in his hand, "Now are you going to come quietly or are you going to let your friend die?" He asked snidely.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: Snark Attack

** Review Time**

** NightMaster000: Okay I'll have one of the two appear in the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 10: Snark Attack**_

Zero-G glared at Jakal, "You let him go now!"

Jakal laughed, "You're not the one giving orders here hatchling!" He eyed them all, "I'm certain that the oldest female can take me down quickly but I wonder if she's fast enough to stop me from snapping this human's neck! Care to test that theory?"

"Stand down." Zero-G ordered.

They didn't like it but they weren't going to risk Copycat's life like that, "Good decision."

Then when the Power Pack was tied up he threw Copycat off the top of the Statue of Liberty, "**COPYCAT!**"

The Power Pack were trying to power up but they couldn't, "You can't use your powers like that." Chuckling he started the ship flying off, "Those wires around you are inhibitors!"

Copycat woke up freefalling and he closed his eyes before his mind registered what was going on, "**OH SHELL! HOW DO I GET MYSELF IN THESE SITUATIONS?!**" He shouted as he fell.

Thinking quickly Copycat reached in grabbing the Shuko spikes and put them on his hand before reaching out and latching onto the side of the Statue of Liberty.

"Thank you Leo for giving these to me." Copycat muttered in relief.

He climbed up slowly only to see that the Snark ship was leaving orbit, "**NO GUYS!**" Copycat shouted because he knew that he couldn't follow.

_It's all my fault! If I paid more attention than they wouldn't be in this mess._ Copycat thought in anger.

Then he noticed another ship landing where the Emergency Transponder was, "_Jack? Katie? Alex? Julie?_" The ship somehow said.

Copycat knew who it was, "**FRIDAY!**" He shouted catching the AI Ships attention.

It flew up to see him hanging on the side of the Statue of Liberty, "_And you are?_"

"I'm Copycat I just joined the Power Pack a few days ago!" Copycat nearly slipped, "Is it okay if I come aboard before I fall?!"

In a few seconds Copycat was inside Friday the Ship and he whistled at all the tech inside. _Don would have a field day with this._

"_Where are the Power Kids?_" Friday asked urgently.

"A Snark called Jakal took them to space!" Copycat said suddenly remembering his friend's dilemma, "We have to go!"

Friday was silent for a bit before he spoke up again, "_Jakal's ship didn't leave orbit he had to stop to have it recharge._"

"Well then where is it?!" Copycat asked.

"_Central Park._"

Chuckling Copycat cracked his knuckles, "Well than let's head over there because my teammates need help!"

"_… By the way are those you're crime fighting clothes?_" Friday asked as he headed off towards Central Park.

"It's my Ninja Gear!" Copycat said with a smirk, "I always fight in it but why are you asking that right now?!"

"_Because you're going to need a better costume than the one you have to fight the Snark! It gives you an edge to where you can move easier in them._" Friday explained.

"Hey it's not like there are any Power Pack Costume's lying about-!" Copycat was cutoff when a cabinet door opened to show a few of them, "… Okay I stand corrected."

"_These are costumes made of unstable molecules that will reside in a pocket dimension when you're not wearing them!_" Friday told Copycat, "_They don't tear easily and there's a tracking device in them that will allow you to track the others._"

Looking through them Copycat took a Brown costume with the secondary color being black that had an emblem of an orange fist to symbolize Martial Arts, "This one is perfect!" He put it on over his Ninja Gear as well as the metal boots that came with it, "So anything else that this suit comes with?"

"_A communication device that will allow me to talk with you whenever the need arises!_" Friday said.

"What about a mask?" Copycat asked knowing he would need something to have a disguise just in case he ended up on TV.

Another door opened to show a brown mask, "_I just pulled this out of the Pocket Dimension for you._" Then Friday sounded serious, "_We're touching down Kiddo!_"

Breathing deeply Copycat took off right as soon as the doors opened pulling the mask on and he moved quickly around Central Park sticking to the shadows amazed that the boots weren't making any noise.

He saw that the Jakal had tools out as he tried to repair the ship, "Bad timing for a breakdown." Jakal muttered in anger.

Looking around the clearing Copycat saw six bodies wrapped up like mummies and it didn't take a genius to see who they were considering that one of them was horse shaped.

Moving quickly he got Kofi out first knowing that the horse could teleport and got the wrappings off of him, "Who are-?" Kofi began to ask.

"Sh! It's me Copycat!"

"But we saw you fall!" Kofi had wide eyes.

"I have a knack for cheating death." Copycat joked, "Anyways I'm going to try to get the others before he-!"

"**ONE OF THEM IS MISSING!**" Jakal roared.

"… On second thought you teleport and get them while I keep scales busy!" Copycat muttered and he left before Kofi could argue, "I'm counting on you!"

Jakal looked around with his blaster out. He knew that the Kymellian couldn't free himself so there was someone that he didn't know about. He hated not knowing about anything.

Then he heard a noise behind him and one of the wooden stick that the hatchling that he threw off the ship used broke his blaster, "Impossible." He snarled when he saw the costumed hatchling.

"When you try to kill someone ugly make sure that you finish the job!" Copycat berated as he charged at him but he had to duck as Jakal's fist barely missed him. Copycat saw Kofi use his powers to save Franklin and Energizer first.

Then he did a backflip avoiding a right cross by Jakal, "I will rip your entrails out hatchling!" Jakal hissed in anger.

Kofi came back and saved Mass Master and Lightspeed now.

"Come on Liz you're going to have to try harder than that!" Copycat mocked him.

"Hold still so I can kill you!"

"Now you just gave me a reason not to hold still." Copycat deadpanned seeing Kofi save Zero-G, "Okay now good bye!" He ran off.

Jakal looked surprised before he looked over to see that the rest of his prisoners were gone so in a bestial roar of hatred he gave chase to Copycat.

"Friday the Pack are rescued!" Copycat said in his communication device, "Requesting you to blow Jakal to from uptown to Chinatown!"

"_Request granted!_" Friday said sounding amused.

Jakal crashed through trees chasing Copycat but he saw the kid waving at him, "I wouldn't stand there if I were you!"

Looking confused Jakal turned around to see Friday aiming at him and he cursed in his native tongue before he was blasted right through a few more trees.

"His force field took the blunt of the blast so he's only unconscious!" Friday explained, "I have some Neuro Fibers on me."

Smirking Copycat took them and put them on Jakal's head keeping him out.

He made it back to Kofi's hiding spot to see him unwrapping the Power Pack.

"Costume off." He said remembering how the Power Pack did it and in a flash of light he was back in his Ninja Gear.

"Where are we?" Mass Master muttered as the others woke up.

"Oh no Copycat!" Zero-G cried out remembering what happened.

"Yes?" He said bringing attention to him.

"You're alive!" In a moment he was tackled in a hug by all of them.

"Choking not breathing!" He cried out from having all of them hugging them.

After a few moment and explanations they were all inside Friday who was flying to the Artic to put Jakal to hibernation along with someone that he referred to as Snake eyes.

Shaking his head he watched the sun rise as they headed back, "So you got yourself a costume now?" Energizer asked.

"Yup! Costume on!" Copycat said showing off his new look.

"Nice!" Lightspeed complimented.

That was when they noticed that Franklin was sitting away from them, "Hey Franklin I bet that you can't wait to get home right?" Mass Master asked with a smile.

Franklin looked more sad at that, "I-I guess."

Copycat thought about something, "Hey Zero-G you guys have room for a sixth member?" He asked.

Franklin overheard that and had a hopeful look in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the Pack.

In a minute he was in an orange and black costume with the Eye of Horus Symbol on it, "So Frankie what's your hero name?" Mass Master asked.

"How about Tattletale!" Energizer joked, "Since he can see into the future!"

"Katie!" Lightspeed scolded, "I thought you were going to be nice to-!"

"I like it!" Franklin or as he's now Tattletale said, "It fits!"

"Only because you're dumb enough to like it!" Energizer said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha you're dumber!" Tattletale told her.

And they got in a friendly argument over who was dumber when Lightspeed whispered to Zero-G, "You know Alex, we may have made a terrible mistake."

Then Tattletale looked down, "But I can't be a full time member because of my parents."

"Who are your parents?" Copycat asked.

He didn't expect this answer, "Reed Richards and Susan Storm."

"You're parents are members of the Fantastic Four?!" Mass Master asked.

"This means they'll be keeping an eye on Tattletale whenever they're in town." Zero-G realized.

"Speaking of which I need to head back to Avenger's Mansion!" Tattletale sighed, "I'm going to be grounded for disappearing on Jarvis in the park yesterday."

"Well than come on!" Zero-G took off with Kofi and Tattletale while Lightspeed picked Energizer and Copycat up and Mass Master went cloud to follow them.

"Listen we haven't told our parents about our powers!" Energizer told Tattletale, "So you need to keep it a secret!"

Tattletale laughed, "I won't! I swear it! I won't tell my parents or Jarvis either! Us Power Packers have to stay together!"

"Good for you!" Copycat said.

With that they dropped Tattletale off at the Mansion and flew off again when Energizer yawned.

"Tired?" Lightspeed asked.

"Well we've been up all night." Zero-G said, "We better get home before our parents notice that we're gone."

Copycat looked down to see the Battle Shell heading back to the Sewers, "Actually just drop me off here! I'm going to head back myself!"

"You sure Copycat?" Mass Master asked.

"I'm sure!" He said, "Now if you guys have another adventure remember to call me!" With that Lightspeed dropped him off on the Roof so he took off, "Costume off!"

He made it back to the lair right as soon as the Turtles came down the Elevator, "Oh hey Wally you missed a lot of fun!" Mikey said with a grin, "You should've been there!"

Wally smiled, "Nah I had a lot of fun myself." He said before he noticed that they were tired, "You guys going to bed?"

"Yeah especially since we're going to be training tonight." Leo yawned, "Good morning!"

They walked off to their rooms and Wally waited for a few minutes before he followed suit, "Man it's good to be home." He said with a smile.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
